She Cried No
by Special.Fans.Unit
Summary: Amanda Rollins is Attacked, & becomes pregnant.
1. The rape

Amanda Rollins sighed as she threw the mugshot down on her desk on top of the crime scene photos.

"You okay?" Fin asked as he walked up beside her, and leaned on her desk.

"Yea, It's just the case..it's getting to me." Rollins said as she put her head in her hands, rubbing her temples.

"Don't worry, we're gonna get him..we wont let him get away with this." Fin tried to comfort her as he rubbed her left shoulder.

"I know we will, you guys are the best." She said giving Fin a half smile, and looking around the room at her fellow detectives.

"You aint to bad yourself." Fin said chuckling as he walked back to his desk.

"What are you still doing here?" Cragen asked as he walked out of his office to all of his Detectives. Olivia looked up from her desk, "Well we're working on this case Cap." She explained. "No your not..you all go home, and get some rest..we have all day tomorrow to work on this case." Cragen said sternly. Everyone just looked at him, not wanting to argue.

"Do you need me to walk ya to your car?" Fin asked Amanda as she walked by herself down the sidewalk.

"No, I think I just want to walk by myself and clear my head..but thanks Fin." Amanda said.

"Alright, suit yourself." Fin said walking faster down the other side of the street to avoid a cab coming down the road.

Amanda gathered hair up, and wrapped a black stretched out hair tie around her medium lengthed blonde hair. She let out a big huff of air, as she saw the car garage, remembering a detail from the case. As she entered the garage, it was like a sudden coldness came over her, she got this bad feeling in her stomach, and she placed her hand on her gun, ready to pull it out at any moment. "He always takes his victims from car garage's." She thought to herself. She was sure she was just scaring herself as she walked up the stairs, to get to the level where her car was parked. At this point Amanda started to regret not letting Fin go with her. Just then she felt a sharp cold blade, it was being held to her throat. She pulled her gun out, and scrambled to take the safety off. He threw it out of her hand, as he wrestled her to the ground, "GET OFF OF ME!" Amanda yelled trying to kick him, and scratch him as he pushed the knife harder into her throat, she felt her blood seeping out of her neck, he had cut her, not enough to kill her, just enough to hurt. "GET THE HELL OFF OF ME..NOW." Amanda tried to say sternley. He didn't say a word as he unzipped her coat, and then her jeans. Amanda felt tears start to well in her eyes, then suddenly she got a chance to kick him, and she did just that, right in the balls. He grabbed himself and let the knife slip from her neck, she got up and started running up the rest of the steps, reaching for her phone, when he suddenly pulled her back down onto her knees, causing her to let her cell phone go flying.

She hadn't got to zip her jeans back up, so when he pulled her back down by her pants legs it caused her jeans to slip down past her butt, causing her yellow trimmed black hipster panties to show, she tried to grab her jeans and pull them back off, but he was now on top of her, he had a 'Jasen, from friday the 13th." Mask on, and a black jogging suit. She did the best thing she thought she could do at this point and that was scratch him, and get his DNA under her nails, so she did just that. She began scratching and grabbing for his mask trying to take it off. "Stop fighting blonde bitch." The attacker said to Amanda as he pulled her arms behind her head and began handcuffing her hands together, and then to a hnad rail that was right behind her head. "You don't know who I am, I WILL FIND OUT WHO YOU ARE THOUGH." Amanda said trying to keep calm even though she was now basically defenseless. He pulled her jeans all the way down, and off, tossing them down the stairs, he proceded to take his knife out and cut her blouse open down the middle, and now her stomach, and chest were exposed. She had on a bra that matched the hipster panties she was wearing. Amanda let the tears fall from her eyes and slide down her cheeks. "Aw wahts wrong?" He asked Amanda as he rubbed his hand over her cheek, Amanda just turned her face away from his hand.

"Come on now, don't be so shy baby." He said as he rubbed his hand down her chest, and down her flat tummy, then in between her legs. She Flinched and let out a shreek, and said "Please..Please don't." through her tears. He just continued rubbing and eventually she found his fingers where inside her. She wasnt aroused at all but he didn't care. She kept trying to draw back but he kept putting his finger deeper inside of her. Amanda just shut her eyes and tried not to think about what was happening.

It seemed like forever that he was on top of her, inside her, violating her. It was really only about 40 minutes, but that was a lifetime to her. "Mmm, now..was I the best you ever had?" He said as he pulled his jogging pants back up. Then he leaned into her once more, and said "Oh wait, I was the only one wasn't I?" he said as he rubbed his hand over her privates. She didn't say a word, she couldn't feel anythig..she was numb. He got up and uncuffed her from the hand rail and took her panties with him. Amanda waited a few minutes before she set up and put her jeans back on, she zipped up her coat, and held the top of it shut, so no one could see her neck. She stifly walked down the stairs and grabbed her gun, and then her phone.

Amanda wasnt sure what she wanted to do, she felt so ashamed, and guilty. She knew what she had told other victims of Sexual Assault but this was different, now she understood what they felt like. She got to her car and drove to the hospital, she new she probably needed stitches on her neck since she was still bleeding, and she wasn't sure about her downstairs area, but she thought for sure she may need suregery down there it hurt so bad. When she got to the hospital and parked her car, she called her.

"O-Olivia.." Amanda said trying to hold back her tears.

"Amanda? Are you alright?" Olivia asked as it sounded like something was wrong, and it was 3 in the morning.

"Liv-I-I.."Amanda said and began to cry,

"Where are you?" Olivia asked, getting her clothes on, telling something was wrong.

"I'm at mercy-y hos- Hospital, in the ER parking lot." Amanda said through her tears, and sniffles.

"I'm on my way." Olivia said locking her door.


	2. Rape kit

Olivia circled the parking lot twice and didn't see any sign of Amanda or Amanda's white nissian. She reahced down into her coat pocket and grabbed her white iPhone.

"Amanda?" Olivia said hearing someone on the other line.

"Yea..Liv?" Amanda asked as if she didn't know why Olivia was calling.

"Where are you? I'm really worried about you." Olivia said getting a little pissed at the fact that Amanda wasn't where she said she was.

"I'm sorry I should of called, the Vic left..she recanted..and didn't want to go through with the rape kit." Amanda quickly thought of this lie.

"I thought you were hurt. " Olivia now fully pissed started to raise her voice with her.

"No, No...I'm..I'm really sorry." Amanda said on the verge of tears as she slid down her apartment wall, and covered her mouth so Liv wouldn't hear her crying.

"I'm going to bed..DO NOT Call me again Amanda." Olivia said getting huffy and hanging up her phone.

Amanda set in her floor, bringing her knees to her chest. She began to question a few things.

"Did he know I was a cop?" ..."Is this my fault, I had my gun on me." .."God, I hope Liv isn't mad at me." ..."How will I explain this giant cut on my neck?" These were just a few of the Questions she was asking herself. She grabbed onto the counter as she got up, and walked stifly into the bathroom.

She cried out from the pain as she pulled her pants down, they were stuck to her privates from all the dry blood that was down there, she wasnt sure if that was blood from him taking the one thing she had tried to save for Marriage or if it was from further damage. She threw them to the side as she pulled off her coat, and then her white blouse. She was now completly naked in front of her mirror, her hair had fallen out of her ponytail and gotten matted with her blood and tears, she had bruises on her stomach, back, and innder thighs, not to mention the big gash in her neck. Amanda looke herself over and thought about what she should do.

"Should I let him get away with it? Wash away the evidence and pretend it never happend?" She asked herself in her head. Amanda decided the cut was too deep not to go to the hospital and get stitched. So she put on her blue jogging outfit, and washed only her hair out in the sink, and then threw her wet hair in a ponytail.

Amanda had chosen to drive about 30 miles away from NYC to the nearest hospital to get checked out, they wouldn't know her there and wouldn't tell her fellow workers.

When she got there, in the crowded emergency room a nurse came out and asked her to sign a clipboard but before she could finish she had Amanda in a wheelchair and being wheeled back to a Room, little did Amanda realize but she had lost a good amount of blood, and would need a blood transfuison and not to mention at least 15 stitches.

"Can you tell me what happened?" a older nurse with wavy brown and gray hair asked Amanda as she wheeled her down the hospital hallway.

"I-I was..I was raped." Amanda managed to get out before she started crying.

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry..would you like a rape kit?" The nurse asked feeling bad for Amanda.

"Yes..yes please." Amanda got courage to say.

"Alright when they're done in here, I'll come back and get you & get it started." The nurse exclaimed, leavig Amanda at the Operating room doors.

Amanda never felt the numbing shot, or any of the 17 stitches she had gotten in her neck, she was stil to numb to feel anything. "Well that should do it." The nurse said pulling his gloves off, and throwing away the excess supplies. "Thanks.." Amanda said quitely as she looked away from him and at the cieling. "Ma'am, I'm back..Are you ready to go back?" The nicer nurse came in and began unlocking her bed, so she could wheel her down to a private room. "As ready as I'll ever be..I guess." Amanda said not really wanting to go through what she was about to go through.

"Okay I need to get all your Information, since we haven't got any on you yet." The Nurse said. "Full name?" The Nurse asked.

"Amanda..Rollins." She answered the Nurse.

"Birthday?" The nurse said as she wrote down her name.

"July 9th..1980." Amanda answered, just wanting to get to the hard part and get it over with.

A few more Questions later, and they brought in a big white box labeled "Sexual Assault Kit." Amanda swallowd hard as she saw the nurse pulling out all of the tools.

"Okay sweetie." The Nurse said as she opened the evidence envelope "Put all of your clothing in here." Amanda nodded not wanting to argue about the fact that these weren't the clothes she had worn the time of the attack. The nurse handed her a white paper like gown and had her lay on the bed with her legs in stirups, and spread.

"Now I'm gonna use this to swab for any fluids." The nurse exclaimed as she pulled out a long Q-tip. Amanda flinched and tensed up as she felt the nurse twirl the Q-tip inside of her. "Just a few more swanbs and we'll be done down here." the Nurse said trying to comfort Amanda as she flinched, and cringed.

"Okay, now I'm gonna swab your cheek and Lips for any Saliva." The Nurse said as she instructed Amanda to set up on the bed and open her mouth. Amanda had gone numb again, as the nurse continued with the Exam.

"Okay just one more thing, and we'll be done collecting evidence." The nurse said as she grabbed a camera out from behind the box. She instructed amanda to stand up, and stand under a bright light so she could take photo's of all the bruising, and her cut. After what seemed like a hundred flashes the nurse was done, and handed Amanda a grey sweat suit to get dressed into. "Here's the morning after pill, and the HIV Pill." the nurse said handing Amanda a cup with water in it, and a cup with the pills. Amanda swallowed both of them as quick as she could. "Is there anyone I should call? and are you sure you dont want to press charges?" The Nurse asked one more time. Amanda nodded her head No and got off the hospital bed, and went home.


	3. UhOh

The next day Amanda woke up around 1pm and for a split second everything was okay, but then the memories of last night, her rape, the hospital, and then her body began to ache reminding her that nothing was in fact okay. She rolled off the couch, and held herself as she walked to the bathroom, not wanting to go and pee because she knew it would hurt. As she sat on the toilet with tears in her eyes from the stinging pain that was happening in between her legs she heard her cell phone ring in the other room. "Oh shit.." Amanda said outloud as she grabbed some toilet paper off the roll. "I have to go to work today." She told herself as she flushed the toilet. " At this point Amanda was now looking at herself in her full length mirror that was hanging on the back of her bathroom door. "How..how will I-" she started thinking out loud as she ran her hands down her nude, bruised body. She grabbed her Pj's and put them back on, and ran to her bedroom, she began fumbling through all of her clothes. Amanda sighed as she found what she was looking for, it was a black turtle neck long sleeve shirt. "Surely this will work.." Amanda said as she looked it over, and grabbing a pair of black slacks, and a purple v-neck to wear over the top of her turtle neck. After about 2 hours, she was finally ready for work, still not realizing what time it was she grabbed her cell phone, and keys and headed out the door. Just as she was locking her door, a neighbor came up behind her "Hey there." He said politely. Amanda Jumped, and reached for her gun. "Woah..I'm sorry, Just trying to be neighbourly." The guy said walking away with his hands up. Amanda never pulled her gun, and never said a word, she just walked away. *Cell Phone Ringing*

"Rollins." Amanda said as she started her car.

"Where the hell are you?" Cragen said pissed.

"I'm on my way cap." Amanda said still not realizing what time it actually was.

"Your on your way? How late are you?" Cragen said raising his voice. "You had us all worried, I was about to come up there and personally kick down your door." He added.

"But Cap. I can't be that late.." She said shocked, and then looked at what time it was.

"Just get here, Now." Cragen said hanging up on her. Amanda did as he said and drove there as fast as she could.

Precient

"About damn time." Olivia said as she saw Amanda walking in, still mad with her aobut last night.

"Hey, are you okay?" Fin said concerned at the fact she was just now getting there "You ain't been gambling again have you?" Fin added whispering to her as she sat at her desk.

"No...I just..I just over slept." Amanda said trying not to look at Fin, she couldn't stand lying to him. Fin just let out a huff of air, and walked back to his desk.

"He attacked again, last night." Cragen said as he threw a stack of papers on her desk, causing her to flinch a little bit.

"Oh yea, we got a Vic?" Amanda said looking at the files.

"No..but you would've known that if you where here today." Cragen said looking at her sternly.

"I'm sorry Cap." She said looking at him with sadness in her eyes. "So is the Vic deceased?" She added.

"No, we don't have a body or a Vic.. we have a witness who said they saw a guy same MO, the hockey mask, a knife, black clothing...running down the Street, he had a pair of Ladies underwear in his hands, but he dropped them..they were covered in blood, and fluids..all of which are being ran through the system right now..hopefully we'll have a hit." Cragen said trying to catch Amanda up on the current case.

Amanda jumped out of her chair and ran straight to the bathroom, her hand covering her mouth the whole time she ran.

"Well, I guess this makes sense why she was late now." Cragen said as he looked around the room at the Detectives. "Olivia..go check on her..see if she needs to go home." Cragen instructed Olivia, she nodded and walked to the bathroom to check on Amanda.

Olivia knocked on the stall door, "Hey..are you okay?" Olivia asked concerned.

"I'm fine..just something I ate.." Amanda said leaning over the toilet. Amanda knew that her DNA was in the system, and that they all would know who is latest victim was.

"Well Cap, wanted me to see if you need to go home." Olivia quickly added as she turned up her nose at the stinch of Amanda's vomit.

"No..I'll be fine..I'll be out in a Minute." Amanda said as she got up and wiped her mouth on the back of her hand. Olivia had her hand over her nose, and mouth as she walked out into the squad room, and gave them a Okay with her free hand.

Amanda walked out of the stall, and to the mirror on the wall, she splashed some cold water on her face as she thought to herself " How do I tell them? What if Melinda already knows?" she took a couple paper towels and wiped her face and hands off, and went back out to the squad room, she felt like everyone already knew as they staired at her.

"You okay Rollins?" Fin asked as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Yea..fine." She said as she went back to her desk.

"I'm gonna go check on that DNA result, see if it's in." Amanda said as she got up.

"Okay, that's fine..take Amaro with you." Cragen said pointing to Amaro with his head.

"But Cap. I don't-" Amanda tried to reasure Cragen she didn't need any help, but Cragen quickly interupted. "No but's..take him with you." He added sternly. Amanda let out a small sigh as Amaro grabbed his coat and began following behind her to the lab.


	4. Now they Know

"Hey Melinda.." Amanda said quitely as she walked into the Lab, Amaro still following behind her.

"Hey, sorry guys..I've been backed up. I haven't got your DNA on those panties yet." Warren said as she lifted her head up from the Microscope.

"Oh, that's fine.. just checking." Amaro said as he turned troward the door about to leave. Amanda was lingering behind, she saw her panties laying there in the evidence bag, her stomach sank, and she began to feel dizzy.

"Are you okay? Amanda?" Amaro said as he stood hovering over her.

"What..what-" Amanda started asking as she looked around, she was lying on the ground.

"You passed out, You must be really sick..I think you should hed home." Amaro said as he grabbed the wet rag from Melinda and began dabbing it on Amanda's cheeks, and forehead.

"No. I'm fine..I swear.." Amanda said as she pushed Amaro's hand away from her face and set up.

"You're aren't okay, Amanda." Melinda spoke up, as she held out her hand to help her up.

"Yes..I am." Amanda said as she wiped her pants off "I'm okay.." she added.

"Fine, I can't tell you if your okay or not..I'm no Doctor." Melinda said rolling her eyes, and walkng back over to her Microscope.

"Thanks Warren." Amaro said as he walked Amanda out the doors.

"What's going on with you?" Amaro asked Amanda as they walked down the Street.

"Nothing..I'm fine..stop harassing me about this." Amanda said getting huffy with Amaro as she stormed off down the Street.

Amanda walked back into her apartment and let out a sigh as she put her face in her hands. She couldn't hold back her rage or her tears anymore, she slid her hand across her kitchen counter knocking over random items onto the floor, a cereal bowl shattered as it hit the ground. Amanda stomped around for a few mins, hitting the walls with her fists until she finally calmed down for a second, she plopped down on the kitchen floor right next to the broken cereal bowl. Amanda starred at the blue and white glass shards that remained of the bowl, she picked up a bigger piece of it, and held it in her hand and squezzed, as she cried into her other hand. Blood ran down her wrist and dripped onto the floor. Amanda didn't want to die, she just wanted to feel, she wanted to stop feeling so numb. She finally snapped back into realiaty and grabbed a dish rag that had fallen onto the floor beside the broken bowl, she wrapped it tightly around her bleeding palm, and got up and ran to the sink. As Amanda nursed her wound, she couldn't stop thinking about how she would explain all this once Melinda had the DNA back on her own underwear. She tried not to think about it anymore as she wrapped the white bandage tape around her had and went and layed in her bed.

The next morning Amanda woke up for the 3rd time around 5am, she decided she'd quit trying to get a restful sleep and get ready for this dreaded work day.

When Amanda got to work all eyes were on her, she felt as if they had already known. "They must of got the results back." She said in her head as she walked still rather stifly to her desk.

"Can I talk to you?" Olivia asked Amanda as she set down.

Amanda froze, her heart began beating faster & faster, she felt as if she would get sick right there. "Yea.." She said as she hung her head low on the verge of tears.

"Look Amanda, I-" Before Olivia could Finish apologizing for the other night Amanda started crying. Everyone in the squad room was starring at her. "You know don't you? I'm sorry, I know...It-It's my..It's my fault." Amanda said through her sobs. Fin walked up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders, Amanda flinched at his touch. Olivia looked at her coworker Crying hysterically. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry for being so rude with you the other nght, I just had a long night..we all did." Olivia quickly said feeling extremely bad for being so mean to Amanda the other day. Amanda looked up and wiped away her tears.."Oh..Oh...it's fine.." Amanda said sniffiling, and trying to stop crying.

"There's something else isn't there?" Fin said concerned as he patted Amanda on the back. Amanda knew know was her Opurtunity to tell them, she continued to cry, and cry harder.

"Those..those panites you're having Warner ru-run the DNA on..." Amanda spoke in fear of what they would say.

Fin, and Olivia where now setting beside Amanda, Liv was holding her hands, and Fin was still rubbing her back, Captian came out of his Office and walked over to see what was going on.

"They..they were...mine..it's my DNA...he-he.." Amanda tried to say it but just couldn't.

"Oh my god..You were raped?" Olivia said leaning in to hug Amanda and hold her while she cried. Olivia went back to the day at salview as Amanda cried into her shoulder. Cragen just stood there in Shock, Fin had already jumped up and grabbed his coat as he yelled at Amaro to come with him "We're gonna find this Dick..Now." Fin said as he shut the Squad door.


	5. Her statement

Amanda followed Olivia to the back of the squad room, Olivia grabbed a paper towel and folded it up, and wiped away some of the tears from Amanda's now pale cheeks. Amanda just let the tears continue to come out, and braced herself for what she knew Olivia was about to ask. "We're gonna have to talk about it...you know I'm gonna need to ask you some Questions." Olivia said her lip quivering a little bit, as she bit her tongue, not wanting to cry in front of Amanda but feeling even worse for not realizing it was Amand who had been attacked, and then was rude with her afterwards.

"I know..I know you do.." Amanda said wiping her nose, as she hung down her head in shame. Olivia knew Amanda was blaming herself so she spoke up. "Amanda..this wasn't your fault..you did what you had to..you survived..your a survivor..Ok?" Liv asked placing both hands on Amanda's shoulders and pulling her into her. "Do you want to go ahead and get this over with..?" Olivia whispered as she held onto Amanda who was like her little sister.

"I guess..let's go ahead." Amanda said lifting her head from Liv's now soaked shoulder.

"Okay sweetheart..let's go back here." Olivia said as she pointed to the questioning room. Amanda followed her, passing Munch and Cragen as they starred at her walking down the hall.

"Let's start with what happened once you left the Precint." Liv said letting out a large gasp of air, as she turned the recorder on.

"I-I wanted to clear my head, the uhh, case that we were working on that night..it had gottten to me..it had gotten in my head." Amanda said as she rubbed her forehead, not wanting to remember.

"And then what happened?" Liv continued to ask.

"I walked to the parking garage..I got this.." Amanda sighed, and felt as if she would throw up. "I got this bad gut feeling..I just new something was off..I had my hand on my gun..and I walked up the stairs to get to the uhh..the uhm 3rd level of the garage, and that's when he.." Amanda stopped right there and put her face in her hands.

Olivia grabbed her arm in a comforting manner. "We can stop for a few minutes..do you want something to drink?" Olivia asked feeling sorry for her Friend and Coworker.

"No..I wanna keep going.." Amanda said as she grabbed neck and began to rub it, it was still covered by the turtle neck she had on.

"Okay..well just take your time sweetie." Olivia said rubbing her shoulder, trying to comfort her.

"I felt a uhm..a sharp cold blade, it was against my neck, I grabbed for my gun and I was.." Amanda just starred off into space as she tried to get the words out of her mouth, she still had her hand on her neck rubbing it lightly.

Olivia saw Amanda starring and deep into her thought. She too starred off, and thought back to the time in Salview with Lowell Harris. "No.." Olivia rememberd herself crying as he unzipped his pants and put his member closer, and closer to her face, and about to make her take him in her mouth. Olvia snapped back to reality with tears in her eyes.

"Amanda..Amanda." Olivia called out, trying to get her attention. Finally Liv knocked on the table and said her name once more and this snapped Amanda out of her trance, she too had tears in her eyes.

"Oh..sorry." Amanda said looking at Liv.

"It's okay, what happened next?" Olivia asked not really wanting to hear, but knew she had to.

"I..I was trying to turn off the safety on my, uhm my gun.." Amanda said eyes wondering around the room not wanting to look at anyone or see anyone looking at her. "I couldn't get it off in time, and he knocked it out of my hands." Amanda spoke quitely looking down at her shaking hands.

"I tried to fight back.." Amanda said wanting Liv to know she didn't just give up.

"I know you did sweetie..." Olivia said giving her a reasuring facial exspression.

"He wrestled me down to the ground and got on..he.." Amanda stopped for a second and pulled down her turtle neck exsposing the cut along her throat that had tiny stitches going through it.

"Oh..my-" Olivia got up and walked to the other side of the table and kneeled down in front of Amanda "He did that to you?" Olivia asked waving her hand around her neck on the verge of crying.

"Yes..he did that right before he got me on the ground." Amanda replied. Olvia put her hand over her mouth and shook her head as she walked back over to her seat. "Okay, what happened once you where on the ground?" Liv asked.

"He took my cuffs..and he..he cuffed my hands above my head and onto a hand rail..." Amanda whispered to Liv as she looked at her bruised wrists as she pulled up her sleeves. "The next thing I know he had his..he..he had his fingers inside me..I tried to draw back..but he just kept..pushing deeper..it hurt so bad.." Amanda was crying again and at this point had also began shaking all over. Olivia didn't want to ask her to go on, but she knew she had to.

"What happened next Amanda?" Liv asked.

"i was crying and begging him to get off of me, but he didn't..he finally entered me, and after what seemed like ages he was off of me, he uncuffed me..he didn't threaten me..or tell me not to call..well call you." She said crying as she looked up at Liv. "He took my underwear with him, that's what Warner is probably processing right now.." She added.

"What did you do afterwards?" Liv asked.

"I went to our local hospital first, that's when I first called you, But I got scared and left..I knew the nurses there and didn't want special treatment..or anything like that." Amanda stated drying her tears from her face.

"I went home, I took off my clothes..it hurt so bad." Amanda said as she waved her hand around her privates. "I was going to take a shower and forget it had happened but I decided to be brave..to be fearless..like you." Amanda stated. Olivia couldn't hold back her tears anymore she just set there and let the warm tears fall down her cheeks as she listened to Amanda.

"So I changed clothes and went to a local hospital about 50 miles away from here. I got this stitched, and I did the rape kit..in hopes I would be even braver and come forward like I'm doing now.." She gave a half smile through her tears.

"Wow, you know Amanda..I was in a position kinda like yours..I never told anyone..just Warner..I kept it bottled up, You are Fearless..and you're so brave." Liv said shaking her head up and down to reasure Amanda as she turned the recorder off. Amanda gave liv another half smile and the she lipped to her "Thank you.." as she squeezed her hand from across the table.

Olivia and Amanda walked out of the Interview room to Captian and Munch.

"We need a Rape Kit from General Hospital sent down to us." Liv stated with proudness for Amanda.

"I'm on it." Cragen said still really not sure what to say or how to react to what had just unfolded in his squad room.

Fin and Amaro walked in at perfect timing. "We got any leads?" Fin said pissy that he hadn't already caught the sick bastard.

"No nothing right this Sec." Munch anawered folding his arms.

"I can't believe this." Fin said looking at there white board full of suspects, crime scene photos, and victims photo's.

Amanda walked back into the Squad room from the bathroom. "Well.." she said.

"I'm sorry Manda..I didn't find the sick bastard yet." Fin said angry at himself.

"Hey guys.,it's been a long day..I think we should all go ahead and head home." Cragen said as he walked out of his office with his coat and hat on.

"Okay, No complaints here." Amaro said slapping his hands down on his knees.

"Me either." Olivia snapped back and let out a sigh.

"Hey do you want to stay with me tonight?" Olivia asked Amanda. Amanda looked over at Fin hoping he would offer her the same thing, but he was too busy being mad at himself to ask her.

"That would be so nice of you.." Amanda said shaking her head yes to Liv's Question.

"Okay let me just grab our coats." Liv said. Amanda just starred at Fin still hoping he'd ask before she left with Liv.

"Ready?" Liv said seeing Amanda starring at Fin.

"Yea.." she quickly snapped putting her coat on.


	6. Caught him

"Here's the Kitchen..just help yourself to whatever you'd like here, bathrooms to the left down the hall, uhm...you can take my bed and I'll sleep on the couch." Liv said as she darted around the room pointing out things for Amanda. "Thanks Liv..but the couch is fine.." Amanda said giving her a half smile. "Well whatever you want to do's fine with me, I just..I want to help you..and I-I well..I just feel so bad about the way I treated you the other day, I was just-" Amanda stopped Olivia before she could continue apologizing "Liv, don't be sorry..you didn't know..we all had little to no sleep the days before..and you've already helped me so much." Amanda said as she again gave Liv a half smile. "Okay..well..If you need anything, just let me know." Olivia said before walking to her bedroom.

Amanda layed there on Liv's couch, she could tell this was where Liv usually slept as it was a little broken down, but that didn't bother her. She tossed and turned and kept trying to get comfortable but she couldn't if it wasn't from the pain that still radiated from in between her legs, it was the emotional pain that hurt her deep down. Nightime was the worst for her, it's when she thought about it the most, she just flipped on her side and turned on the Tv, and slowly drifted to sleep.

"Stop! No...Please.." Amanda was tossing and turning, she was drinched in sweat "Please..please..your hurting me..No" she continues yelling as she tossed. Olivia awoke to these screams and ran into the living room "Amanda.." Olivia kneeled down and placed a hand on Amanda's shoulder and lightly shook it trying to wake her from this night terror. "Amanda..wake up honey..it's just a dream, wake up." Oliva said shaking Amanda a little harder. "Wha-what." Amanda said in shock as she woke up. "Amanda you were having a bad dream, it's okay." Olivia said trying to calm Amanda down seeing she was about to cry. "I-I'm sorry.." Amanda said feeling guilty for waking up Liv. "Oh your fine, just get back to sleep.. ok?" Liv said as she got up and smiled at Amanda. Amanda just nodded.

"Hey Cap." Liv said as she entered the squad room.

"Hey Liv." Cragen said looking rather sad as he looked down at the file.

"Whatsup?" Liv asked seeing his reaction.

"It's Rollin's rap kit photo's.." Cragen said as he sighed and haned them to Liv "Bastard." Cragen added as he saw Liv's jaw drop and her eyes begin to feel with tears.

"I can't..I can't." Olivia said throwning her hands in the air as she layed the file down on the Desk.

"We have to catch him." Cragen said sternly as he grabbed the file and headed back to his office. Olivia just stood there and mumbled under her breath "God she's brave.."

"Hey Liv" Fin said with a half smile as he proceeded to ask "How's Amanda?"

"Hey Fin..she's doing..well as good as expected." Oliva said shaking her head as she folded her hands across her chest.

"Any leads yet?" Fin asked.

"Nope, unfortunatley not..hey-" Olivia was saying before Captian interrupted.

"We just got a lead Liv, Fin you go..they got a guy down at the 10th precint matching our perp." Cragen said.

"On it." Olivia and Fin said in sync.

Olivia and Fin didn't even grab there coats as they walked out the door, they both were secretly praying for it to be the guy.

"Hey, I'm Detectiv Fin Tutuola..my Partner Olivia benson." Fin said as he showed the guy behind the glass window his badge. The guy singnaled them to come on back.

"Hey we heard you may have a guy here, that matches a perp in some of our rape cases?" Liv asked as she saw what she believed to be the Captian of this squad.

"Oh..you mean the guy we just picked up for speed?" The large white man with a thick brown mustache asked.

"I guess so, you called out Captian and let him know you had him here." Liv said getting a little irritated.

"Oh, yea..we just let him go about 5 minutes ago," The guy said not really eveb paying attention to the Detectives at this point.

"What? You let him go?!" Liv yelled at the obese man who was now stuffing a doughnut down his throat.

"Did you get his I.d.?" Fin said not wanting to give up hope.

"No..we just let him go..not enough room to hold him." The guy said as he got a litte choked on his Doughnut.

Fin and Liv left the squad pissed.

"They just let him go..do you want to circle the block?" Liv said as she began runnung down the street. Fin just nodded and started of in the opposite direction.

Liv was running down the street with a sketch in her hand from a previous attack where the girl had gotten his mask off for a second before he knocked her out. Fin had the same sketch in his hand as he was running down the block passing alleys, and looking down everyone. Fin was just about to give up when he saw him, his heart went cold, an his blood ran hot, with his gun is his hand he aimed it at the scum "stop right there, because I won't think twice before i blow your sick ass head off, punk." Fin yelled as he called Liv for back up. Fin pushed the guy on the ground, but not before he punched him in the jaw, and in the nose, he pulled the perps arms behind him, wanting to break them so bad. He cuffed him, and got him up, Liv got there just in time "You have the right to remain slient, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law..." Olivia finished reading him his miranda rights and they threw him in the back of the squad car. They both smiled at each other before they got in the car.

"Amanda?" Fin said calling her cell phone.

"hey fin.." Amanda said sounding like she had just gotten up.

"I've got some good news for you." He said

"Whats that?" She said yawning.

"We got him Manda..we got the sick asshole." Fin said.

"Are you sure?" Amanda said getting up and pulling her pnats on.

"Yea, DNA matched." Fin said happy they had caught him.

"I'm on my way down there.." Amanda said as she buttoned her jeans ans grabbed her coat.


	7. Line em' up

Amanda walked into the precint, suddenly the boost of cofidence she had left her, she felt sick to her stomach again, he throat started to get scratchy, and her face turned beet red.

"You okay Manda?" Fin asked concerned as he saw her clinch her stomach.

"Yea..just a little queasy." Amanda said looking into Fin's brown eyes.

"Alright baby girl, well you know we have DNA..you don't have to I.D him." Fin said trying to comfort her.

"I know..I want to though..." She said hesitating between words.

"Okay, well you know the drill...right this way." Fin said grabbing Amanda's arm gently and leading her back to the Identification room.

Olivia was already standing in the room beside Captian, Olivia just starred and gave Amanda a comforting Nod as she walked in with Fin by her side, Cragen walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you sure you want to do this? You know you don't have to." Cragen said softly to Amanda. For a second she thought about it, she thought maybe she didn't want to go through with this, but she grabbed her neck and rubbed her fingers over her stitched flesh, and said "I'm more than sure..let's do this." with confidence, Olivia looked at Fin and nodded, Fin looked at Amanda and pushed the little red button.

"Number 1 step forward." Fin said looking at Amanda.

"Say, "Shut up Bitch."." Fin asked. Still looking at Amanda.

"No..No..that's not him.." Amanda said shaking her head with nervousness as she thought to herslef "What if I ID the wrong one?"

"Number 2, step forward..repeat the same thing." Fin said as he pushed in the red button.

"No..it's not him." Amanda said shaking her head.

Fin, and Amanda continued the process for two more suspect's until they reached number 5.

"Number 5 step forward, repeat what we said." Fin said getting Angry at him for saying it with a sly smile on his face, the perp new Amanda was behind that glass and he wanted to taunt her.

"Hey there beautiful...you were so good, maybe the best I ever had." He said looking straight at Amanda. Amanda new that he couldn't actually see her, but him saying that scared her, she locked up and started stepping back tears coming down her face, Fin and Liv where already in the room with the perp giving him a good smack around for saying that.

"Amanda? Amanda are you okay?" Cragen asked seeing her in fear. She just ran out of the Sqaud room and outside.

( "No..Please don't.." she pleaded as he stuck himself inside her, ripping her and causing her so much pain. ) Amanda snapped out of the Flashback when a Taxi began honking at her as she ran right in front of a Taxi on the highway. She flew up one of her hands and mouthed that she was sorry, she got back on the sidewalk and heard Fin yelling her name behind her.

"Amanda..Amanda." Fin was yelling trying to get her to stop.

"Are you okay?" He asked as she turned around. Amanda just stopped right there in her tracks, "Am I okay? Fin...I-I can't stop..I can't stop having these flashbacks, I can't sleep, I can't stop thinking about him on top of me, taking the one thing I still had, and was saving..I just-I want to quit, I want to give up..I-I Just can't anymore." She managed to mumble out in Anger, fear and through her tears. Fin just took her in his Arms and held her, "It's gonna be okay baby girl, I'm here...I'll help you through it." He said rubbing her back and helping her back into the squad room.


	8. Not again

Amanda watched behind the one way glass as Amaro, and Benson grilled her rapist. She was standing beside Fin as she listend to the creep, and what he had to say about what he did to her, and all the other girls.

"Oh yea..that last one..mmm, she was my favorite. Can't believe I popped her cherry." The rapist spoke grimmly as he looked at Liv.

"Your going away for a long time, you know that don't you? Rape, Assault, Attempted Murder of a police Officer." Liv spoke looking down at his file as she looked up at him she smiled, knowing he was going away and there was no way he was getting out.

"What? A cop? I didn't try to kill nobody." He starts yelling at the two detectives as he bangs his hands on the table.

"Yea, when you slit someones throat..it's considered attempted murder." Amaro said as he and Liv walked out of the room, leaving the perp to think about what he had done.

"Amanda, are you okay?" Liv asked as she walked back to where Fin, and Amanda where standing.

"Yea..I'm..I guess..I'm fine." She said not very reassuring. Liv gave her a kind smile, and a pat on the shoulder as whe whispered to her "He's going away for a long, long time." Amanda just starred at him through the glass.

"Your gonna be okay baby girl." Fin said as he walked her out of the room and out into the the squad room. "You ready to go home yet?" He asked, as it was getting late.

"Yea, Yea I am.." she said giving Fin a half smile.

"Are you staying with Liv tonight?" He asked holding her hands in his.

"No..No, I guess..I'm going to my apartment." She spoke quitely hoping he'd ask her to go with him, or go wih her to her place.

"Ah, well you shouldn't really be alone..do you want me to come stay with you?" He asked hoping she'd agree, and she did.

"I'd like that Fin, thank you." She said forcing a smile out.

"Alright let me go grab some stuff from the crib, I'll be back in 2 minutes." Fin exclaimed as he held up two fingers. She just forced another smile as he walked away from her. Amanda was now standing by herself in the squad room, Munch had already left, and Liv and Amaro where with her rapist in the back.

Amanda heard a loud crash and then a shreek. "AMANDA WATCH OUT." She heard Liv say from the back, before she had a chance to react she was pumbled to the ground, as fists came down upon her, she tried to shield her face, but it was useless, the perp got in about 6 good punches to Amanda's face before Amaro was on top of him beating the shit out of him. Liv quickly came to Amanda's aid, Amanda had blood all over her face, but she wasn't the only one..Liv's nose may have been broken from the Asshole sucker punching her, and then knocking Amaro over the head with the chair in the interregation room before storming out to her.

"What the hell's going on here?" Fin asked as he ran to Amanda's side.

"He attacked me and Amaro, and ran out, and got a hold of her before we could get out here." Oliva tried to explain to Fin, but Fin was already over there kicking the piece of shit as he lay on the ground.

"We need a bus." Liv said as she held her cell phone to her ear.

"I'm so sorry Amanda." Liv said seeing Amanda's eyes swelling and her face slowly becoming purple, an blue with bruises.

Amanda just lay there still in shock, and with tears in her eyes. Fin and Amaro stopped beating the sick bastard just before the Ambulance got there. The paramedics walked in and saw the scene, "What happend here?" they asked.

"This sick cop raping bastard attacked me, and my partner in the Interregation room, and then came out and attacked another detective." Liv explained.

"And what about him?" One of the paramedic's asked as he pointed to the perp on the floor.

"Ah he fell, down the staris." Fin said in all seriousness, and the paramedic just shook his head.

"Well your gonna be fine." The paramedic that was looking at Amanda's injuries stated. "Just some brusing, and a split lip." she said. Amanda just nodded. All she wanted was Fin to take her home, and hold her.

After everyone was checked out, Liv and Amaro stayed behind to wtite up the paperwork on all that just happened.

"Let's take you home." Fin said putting his arm around Amanda's shoulder, feeling guilty the bastard had gotten to her again. She walked with him, and finally felt a little bit of something she hadn't felt in weeks..Happiness.

_**A/N: Sorry the last two chapters have been a little short, I'm not sure If I will be continuing this. If I do, the next chapter will be about Amanda dealing with going to court, depression, and possibly her starting to cut. Just let me know if ya'll want more, Thanks for all the support, and reviews! **_


	9. court

Two Months Later.*

"Okay Manda..I'm gonna be write back here with Liv, and the rest of the crew." Fin said rubbing her shoulder as he tried to comfort her, she was shaking and nervous..she didn't want to have to face him, and tell her story in front of so many people, it was almost as if she was getting raped again.

"Do you swear to tell the truth the whole turth, so help you god?" The Defense Attorney asked as Amanda's hand layed upon the bible.

"Ye-Yes Ma'am" She spoke letting her extreme southern accent out.

"Please state your name for the court." The attorney asked.

"Amanda Rollins." She stated.

"And your accusing my Client of rape, is this correct?" He asked pointing to his Client.

"Yes, he's the man who raped me." Amanda said. The attorney shook his head.

"So your accusing my client, of a rape..in which you didn't see your assalint's face. Corret Ms. Rollins?" He asked.

She was shaking, and looking around the room at all the eyes on her.

"Yes, He's the man who raped me." She said looking down, "I heard his voice..I know it is." she said on the verge of crying.

"They can't be doing this to her." Fin said startig to get pissed.

"Calm down Fin, we knew this would happen." Cragen said.

"So what exactly happened on June 29th ?" He finally asked her the question, she was most regreting.

"Well, me, and the whole Special Victims Unit had been working on a tough case, it was late..and our Captian sent us home." She was saying but the defense attorney stopped her from going any further.

"So..before we go any farther could we say that maybe your Judgement, and Memory could both have been effected by the events leading up to this one, I mean you must not have gotten a lot of sleep those days before..right?" He asked.

"Well..no I didn't get a lot of sleep..but-I..-" She was cut off again.

"You may continue with your 'story'." He said.

"Well..I was walking to car garage..I kind of had this bad gut feeling.." Amanda said holding her stomach as she was feeling queasy again, it seemed like she felt sick to her stomach all the time. She continued "I was in the third stairway when I felt a knife being pushed to my throat..I tried to grab my gun, but I couldn't take the safety off in time, he ended up knocking it out of my hands."

"So you where going to shoot him?" The defense asked.

"Well yea, he had a knife to my throat..I didn't know what he was gonna do...he could of killed me." She said tears forming in her eyes as she tried to stress that it would of been self defense. The attorney just shook his head and waited for her to procced.

"He got me down on the ground, and the next thing I knew he was on top of me, raping me." Amanda finally let the tears fall as she had to go into detail about what the monster had done to her.." He kept telling me "Shutup Bitch.." and "Mmm, I'm glad I was your fist." as he raped me, and took someting so sacred to me." Amanda explained.

"So you were a Virgin then?" The defense asked as he leaned right in front of her.

"Ye-Yes..I was." She said turning red from embarasment.

"So your telling us, you had never had sex before in your whole 33 years on this earth." The attorney stated shaking his head. "So is it possible, you had planned to have sex with my client, then when you realized it was a 'Mistake' you became scared and told your Squad you where raped." He said smirking as he looked at the jury.

"No..that's not possible at all.." Amanda stated becming infurated that he would honestly try to play that card. "I woudln't fake getting raped..it's a horrible, horrible, degrating thing that no one should ever have to go through, not only do I see survivors of this horrific ordeal everyday at work, I now am one..and how I felt..how I'm feeling right now..this isn't somthing I could of just made up." Amanda said with confidence as she pointed to the bastard who did this to her, "He raped me, I know he did."

"Any more questions for ?" The Judge asked looking at both Attorneys. No one spoke up, "Okay Ms. Rollins your dismissed." He said looking down at Amanda. "Court adjourned." The judge said before hitting his gavel down on the small round plaque of wood.

They took her rapist back to holding until the Jury was back with a verdict. Amanda walked out of the courtroom to see her whole squad there to support her.

"You did good in there Manda..real good, I'm proud of you." Fin said giving her a big hug, and holding her tight.

"I agree with Fin..you're so strong sweetie." Liv said patting Amanda on the shoulder.

"I sure hope this Jury knows what they're doing." Amaro said as they all set there patiently waiting for them to get back.

"They have DNA, Amanda's testimony, they'd have to be mental to let that sick bastard go." Cragen said trying to reassure everyone.

"Well ya'll want to go grab something from the Cafeteria while we wait?" Fin said with his arm wound Amanda's waist.

"Yea, I'm actually really hungry." Amanda said rubbing her tummy.

"Okay let's go then." Fin said waving the rest of the Unit to come with him.

********************* 4 hours later***************************

"Have you reached a verdict?" The judge asked as he looked at the Jury. One of the members of the jury shook there head yes, and walked over to the Judge and handed him a paper.

"Will the Defendant Wayne R. Saro please stand for the reading of the Verdict." The judge asked as Wayne began standing up, he had a smirk on his face as if he thought he was actually going to get away with it. Amanda was setting between Fin, and Liv..she was holding both of there hands as she heard the Judge begin to read.

"On the count of 2nd Degree Sexual Assault, how does the Jury find the Defendant?" The judge spoke.

"Guilty your honor." A jury member spoke, Amanda squeezed there hands tightly, as he read off the other charges.

"On the count of Attempted Murder with a deadly weapon how does the Jury find the deffendant?" The judge asked.

"Guilty your Honor." The Jury member spoke again.

"Alright, sentencing is to be held two weeks from today until then the Defendant is to be held at Rykers, Court adjourned." The judge spoke and then hit his gavel, letting everyone know court was dismissed. Amanda couldn't help but let tears of happiness flow from her eyes as she stood up and hugged everyone in the squad, she finally felt a little better, a little safer.


	10. I can't be

2 weeks later, The day of sentencing.

"Gosh, my stomach has been tore up ever since this whole thing started." Amanda said to Liv as she held her stomach.

"Yea, Unfortunately these things will happen with a case like this.." Olivia said rubbing Amanda's back.

"Yea I guess your right..I just, I guess I thought after I heard the judge confirm he'd be in Jail that it would of been over" Amanda said now rubbing her stomach. "You'd think I would of gotten thinner considering, but nope..in fact I think I put on a few pounds. " Amanda added.

"Hmm.." Olivia said looking at Amanda and her tiny, tiny belly. "You took the pill from the nurse after it happened didn't you?" Olivia asked suddenly thinking that maybe Amanda had gotten pregnant from the assault.

"No there's no way, I took that pill..and never thought twice about it." Amanda said looking into Liv's eyes as fear took over her, and she swallowed hard thinking back to that night, she had thrown up right after taking the pill.."Oh god.." Amanda said clutching her stomach, and running to the bathroom "What, what?!" Olivia said following her to the bathroom. After Amanda was done throwing up, she got up and wiped the spit off her mouth. "Liv, I-I threw up right after I took the pill...what if I-Oh my god, I-I can't." Amanda said full on crying as she leaned into Liv's arms.

"Well if you are..congratulations..babies are a miracle." Olivia said remembering that Amanda hadn't known about her father, and Mother.

"What..how could you say that? This child..this child will be evil, just like it's father." Amanda said getting angry, as she started hitting the bathroom walls.

"Just, Just calm down Amanda..that's not true.." Olivia said trying to comfort Amanda. "Look you probably aren't even pregnant, let's just go here how long this bastard's gonna be in jail, come on." Liv said rubbing Amanda's shoulder as she walked her out into the courtroom.

Amanda and Olivia walked in just in time.

"The Defendant Wayne R. Saro is sentenced to 15 years in Ryker's Prison, and is eligible for parole with good behavior in 7 years. " The judge spoke. Amanda didn't want to be there any longer, she got up and walked out, Liv followed behind her.

"Where are you going?" Liv asked as Amanda walked down the steps of the courthouse.

"I'm going to find out for sure." Amanda said not even looking Liv in the eyes.

"Well, let me go with you..you'll need support." Olivia said walking behind Amanda down the sidewalk.

"No, no Liv..if I am, I don't want anyone to know." She said getting huffy.

"Well, we're eventually gonna be able to tell.." Olivia said as she pointed to Amanda's tummy.

"No, no you wont because if I am...I'm getting rid of it." Amanda said with tears in her eyes.

"Well...you can't do that Amanda..you just can't." Olivia said on the verge of tears.

"And why not Liv, you don't understand." Amanda said raising her voice at Liv.

"Actually...I do, I know because my mother..she was a survivor just like you..and Me, well I'm the product of her being raped." Olivia said as she let a few tears fall down her cheek.

"Well-Well...I-I'm sorry Liv." Amanda said not knowing really what to say.

"Please, just let me go with you, and let's think about your options..please?" Olivia said looking into Amanda's fear struck eyes.

"Okay, Okay Liv." Amanda said shaking her head while her tears fell to the ground.

******************Woman's Health Clinic*******************

"Amanda, You can come on back sweetie." A Nurse said as she waved her into the back.

"Your coming, right?" Amanda asked Liv as she was still setting there.

"Yea..Yea, sorry." Liv said as she got up and followed Amanda and the Nurse to the back.

"So, you need a pregnancy test?" The nurse asked looking Amanda up and down, noticing her hand on her stomach. Amanda just shoo her head yes, and looked down at the floor.

"Alright, well let me go get the Needle, and some tubes..I'll be right back." The nurse said shutting the door.

"I-I really am sorry Liv, about your mom.." Amanda spoke quietly.

"It's not your fault.." Liv said looking into Amanda's blue eyes. Amanda just gave her a half smile.

"I really hope this works out in which ever way you want it to." Liv said putting her hand on Amanda's.

"I'm gonna be honest Liv, I don't want this baby..If I'm pregnant..I couldn't possibly raise it." Amanda said her voice was shaking at the thought.

"Well there's other options..Adoption." Olivia spoke softly to her.

"That's true..I'd probably go that route..I think..I don't know.." Amanda said before turning her head from Liv so she wouldn't see the tears.

"Alrighty I'm back." The nurse said as she opened the door.

"Amanda rolled up her sleeve, and awaited the stick of the needle.

"Alrighty we're all done here, now just give us about thirty minutes and we'll have your results. You can wait out there." The nurse said calmly as she grabbed the viles of blood.

"Thank you." Olivia said to the Nurse as she walked Amanda out to the waiting room.

_**A/N: Is Amanda Pregnant? If she is will she put it up for adoption or will she keep it? Stay tuned for the next chapter and find out! Thank you so much for your awesome reviews!**_


	11. Positive

Amanda and Olivia set in the waiting room for what felt like months, Olivia was already convinced the test would say no, she thought to herself "What are the chances that I'm a product of a rape, and now my only best girl friend has been raped, and is possibly in the same situation as my own mother was?"

"Amanda, the results are in." The nurse said walking over to Amanda, and setting beside her in the waiting room.

"You're pregnant. 4 weeks." The nurse said handing Amanda the papers. The words stung her ears like one hundred bees all at once, her heart was racing, and she thought she might faint, the very words she dreaded to hear had just came out of the Nurses mouth.

"Amanda, Amanda?" Liv asked waving her in hand in front of Amanda's face to get her attention.

"Yea.." She said snapping back into the painful reality.

"Let's go back to my place, so we can talk." Olivia said patting her on the leg as if to comfort her.

"Uhm, yea..sure." Amanda said still stunned, and in shock at the news.

Olivia was still in shock as well at the news, she felt so bad for Amanda as she knew what her mother had gona through with raising her.

"Here sit down. Olivia said offering Amanda a seat.

"I-I don't think I can keep it Liv...I-I..." Amanda said as she broke into tears, and placed her face in her hands.

Olivia just rubbed her back, and said all she could think to say. "Amanda, what you've gone through it was horrible, what the sick bastard did to you..it was incredibly wrong, and I know you'll never be the same..but you're the strongest woman I know, seriously you are Amanda, I'll help you with everything, I'll babysit, and help you buy things..Amanda I know it's hard to look past the pain, and the bad part of this, but this baby isn't just that sick bastard's..it's yours..it's part of you..and I promise you if my mother could do it, so can you." Olivia said not hoding back her tears from her deep brown eyes. Amanda looked at her and smiled.

"You're seriusly my best friend, I know I'm saying it know, but I could never really..I mean..it's against my religion, and your right it's part of me too, hey..maybe I'll have a girl and she'll be like you." Amanda said seeing a little hope at the end of the tunnel. Olivia gave her a big smile as she sniffled, and dried the rest of her tears.

"So do you want me to tell cap.?" Liv asked as she got up to get them a glass of water.

"I thin-think I shoud..but will you go with me?" Amanda asked drying the last of her tears.

"Well of course I will." Olivia said giving Amanda a smile.

"Thanks Liv, I don't know what I'd do without you.." Amanda said looking into Olivia's full length mirror at her tummy. Liv just watched as her friend examined her flat tummy.

"It won't be like that for long, Huh?" Amanda said give a small chuckle.

"No, No it wont.." Liv said giving Amanda a small smile.

"How am I gonna tell Fin? Amanda asked hoping Liv had the answer.

"Just let him know, I know he'll be there for you." Olivia said.

"Your right." Amanda said finally stepping away from the mirror.

"Well, I bet your hungry..you know you're eating for two now. " Olivia said smiling going through her stack of take-out flyers.

"Yea, I could definetley eat." Amanda said patting her tummy.

"Chinise good?" Olivia asked holding up the flyer in her hand.

"Yes, please...ooo can I get the orange chicken, and some egg rolls?" Amanda asked excited.

"Well duh, you can have whatever you want now." Liv said giving her a playful wink.

_The Next Day, 16th Precient._

"Hey guys." Liv said as she walked through the door beside Amanda.

"Hey you two." Fin said smiling at Amanda.

"We heard about sentencing..bastard should of gotten Life." Amaro said.

"Yea, he shoud of.." Amanda said quitely.

"Sorry I wasnt there for you the other day baby." Fin said grabbing Amanda's hand.

"It's fine, listen...I have to tell you something." Amanda said letting out a sigh.

"What's that?" Fin asked looking into her beautiful blue eyes.

"I-I-..I'm uhm, well..I uhm." Amanda started turning red, and was getting choked up.

"It's okay baby, just tell me..." Fin said concerned.

"Well...I'm...I'm pregnant." Amanda said leaning into Fin to hold her.

"Oh...I'm sorry baby." Fin said holding onto her as she cried into his shoulder, Fin looked at Liv and she just gave him a nod.

"Wow, so it's not bad enough she was raped, now she has to carry the bastard's child." Amaro said angirly at the situation.

"What's going on out here?" Cragen asked.

"It's Amanda..she's pregnant with the bastards baby." Amaro took it upn himself to tell cragen.

"Well how does she feel about it, is she keeping it?" Cragen asked looking sadly at Liv.

"Yea, she's gonna keep it." Liv said shaking her head yes.

"Well then, let's start looking at this positivley..we're gonna have ourselves a Baby." Cragen said trying to cheer up his squad. Fin and Amanda came back from the bathroom.

"Hey Cap..I gotta tell you something." Amanda said looking down.

"No need, I heard..Congatulations?" He said not knowing if he should of said that or not.

"Thanks.." Amanda said with her head still down.

"Well...if you need anything, you just let us know.." Cragen said smiling a small smile at Amanda.

"Yes Cap.. thank you." Amanda said.

A/N: In the next chapter we'll find out if Amanda's gonna raise her child, or give it up for Adoption and if she gives it up, is someone close to her willing to Adopt? Stay tuned, More Reviews the faster I update!

****Update: Sorry if the last part is confusing about Amanda keeping it. I meant she was keeping the pregnancy, and wasn't going to terminate it. But anyways, thanks for all reviews!


	12. 8 weeks

It had been now 2 months exactly since the rape. Amanda was now moved in with Olivia who had a spare bedroom in her apartment, It was big enough for Amanda and the new baby that was coming in just seven months.

"Hey Amanda." Liv said while yawning as she walked over to the fridge.

"Hey Liv.." Amanda said looking down at her small bump.

"Why are you up so early?" Liv asked as she turned on the coffee pot.

"I-I had another one of those damn dreams." Amanda replied.

"Listen honey, If it really is a boy, he will never know that side of life, he will be brought up in love, and surrounded by good people and things. You have to stop worrying yourself to death over it, besides I'm sure we have a little Amanda in there." Liv said smiling as she reached over and rubbed Amanda's tiny little baby bump.

"Thanks Liv, I just, I can't help it...it scares me..but I hope your right, I've always wanted a daughter." Amanda told Liv giving her a half smile.

"So you ready for today?" Liv asked as she offered Amanda a bagel.

"No thanks, and Yea, I'm excited to see her today." Amanda said.

"Yea, for the first time." Liv added.

"Yep, First time..what do you think it will look like?" Amanda asked.

"A peanut? I don't know, I don't have any kids.." Olivia said taking a bite of her bagel.

Amanda just giggled, and went to get dressed for work, and her appointment today.

_The 16th Precinct._

"Hey Amanda...Hey Liv" Munch said pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Hey Munch" Liv said, as Amanda gave a quick wave before dashing to the bathroom.

"Gosh, she still getting sick every morning?" Munch asked Liv.

"Yea, John..it's called pregnancy..it lasts for 9 months, not just a week," Liv said sarcastically. Munch just gave her a smile, and began reading his paper.

"So we got a case?" Liv asked looking at Amaro.

"No, we're just doing paperwork all day it looks like." Amaro replied stretching his arms up in the air, and then letting out a yawn.

"Have we got any news on Fin yet?" Liv asked quietly.

"No, Cap. still isn't letting us know anything past the fact that he's okay, and he probably wont be back until after Amanda's baby's born." Amaro said quietly back.

"Damn, I was afraid of that..I still haven't told Amanda yet..she stil thinks he's just gonna be undercover for this month." Liv said shaking her head.

"We gotta tell her, she'll figure it out eventually anyways." Amaro said pointing out the obvious, and not being quite about it.

"Tell me what? What's obvious? that I'm getting fat? and I'm just gonna get fatter?" Amanda said as she started to get emotional.

"Oh my gosh, Amanda..you could never be fat." Munch said looking her over.

"Well what then?" Amanda said looking at all three of them.

"Damn those hormones.." Amaro said under his breath.

"Look honey, it's about Fin...I hate this., but on this Job..we both know it happens." Liv said as she sat Amanda down to talk to her, "Fin's gonna be undercover for awhile..Cap. said he probably wont be back until after the baby is born." Olivia said bracing herself for whatever Amanda was going to do.

"Well..." Amanda said taking in a deep breath, along with all the news she had just heard. "I guess..I'll look at this on the bright side..he's not gonna see me fat..and he wont have to deal with my hormonal ass." She said holding back her tears. Olivia just shook her head, and pulled her in for a hug.

_Doctor's Office_

" ..you can come on back now." A nurse stated waving her back.

Amanda and Olivia got up and followed the nurse back to the ultrasound room.

"This is your first Ultra Sound correct?" The nurse asked smiling at Amanda.

"Yes, it is.." Amanda said pulling up her dark blue shirt and exposing her bare stomach.

"Alright this is gonna be a little cold..." The Nurse said squirting the blue jelly all over Amanda's abdomen. Amanda flinched at the cold but was okay after a second.

"Alright, there's your baby." The nurse said holding the imager on her lower abdomen, pushing down barely.

"Wow...look Liv." Amanda said smiling.

"I see, that's your little baby." Liv said tears filling her eyes.

"So your little one is measuring right on time, 8 weeks 2 days." The nurse said taking a photo of the baby. Amanda and Olivia were all smiles, for a few minutes Amanda had forgotten about how her child had been conceived.

"So your due date is still July 18th." The nurse said handing Amanda a towel to wipe her tummy off with. "Just go out there to the front and we'll get you set up for another appointment." The nurse said handing her the ultrasounds, and pointing out to the front.

"Thank you." Amanda said smiling, as she walked out looking at her child. "Liv, I-I've made up my mind..I'm keeping my baby." Olivia just smiled as Amanda handed her the ultrasounds and she looked them over. "I can't wait to start buying stuff for her!" she said excitedly.

_**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews ya'll! LOL at the Madonna Lyrics in the last paragraph :) The next chapter we'll find out what Amanda will be having! Boy Or Girl? Let me know what you think! **_


	13. It's A

"Gosh, thank you so much, Nick." Olivia said giving Nick a 'well done' pat on the back as they both stood back and looked at the dark wood crib, and changing table they had just put together for Amanda.

"Amanda, come here...you gotta see this all put together." Liv yelled. Amanda let out a sigh, and walked into her room, her floor covered in bubble wrap, small baggies, and instructions.

"Thanks Nick." She said quietly.

"Well what's wrong?" Olivia asked noticing Amanda wasn't as happy looking as she thought she'd be.

"Nothing, it's not the crib..it's great..I really do appreciate it guys, ya'll are awesome.." She said rubbing her now 21 week bump.

"Well somethings wrong." Liv asked walking over to Amanda, placing a hand on hers.

"Well...It's just...well you know..today's the big day...and I'm really scared." Amanda said with tears in her eyes.

"We've gone through this Amanda...even If it is a boy, he wont be like his dad." Olivia said shaking her head.

"You don't know that..You-you..you can't promise me that." Amanda said letting her emotions and hormones get the best of her as they both cried.

"Well like you said today's the day, I'll be glad when the Nurse confirms what I already know." Liv said placing a hand on her hip. "I know it's a girl, I mean..your carrying high, all you eat is sweets, all those wive's tails are pointing to a girl." She added.

"I can't help but worry Liv, I'm sorry." Amanda said rubbing her tummy. Olivia then feeling a little bad for getting heated with Amanda reached down and gave her a hug. "I'm sorry, I know.." She whispered to her.

"Come on everyone let's go get some food." Nick said trying to lighten the mood, plus he knew that Amanda hadn't eaten all day, and she was bound to be starving.

"Alright let me go change." Amanda said getting up and going to her closet.

"We'll be waiting for you in the Living room." Olivia replied. "Come on Nick." Olivia added.

"Alright Ms. Rollins, are you ready to come back?" The Nurse asked.

"Yes." Amanda said nervously as she nodded her head. Olivia followed behind leaving Nick behind in the waiting room.

"Alright just lie back, pull up your shirt and I'll get the 'lube'." The nurse said laughing, as she squirted three circles of blue jelly on to her swollen abdomen.

"Oh, there's your baby." The nurse said pointing to the screen.

"Wow, it's gotten a lot bigger in there, huh?" Amanda said smiling as she watched her baby move inside of her on the screen.

"So do you what to know the sex?" The nurse asked circling around the baby's legs, waiting to get in a good spot so she could see the baby's sex, Amanda just nodded her head yes, getting these ultrasounds always made her queasy.

"Alrighty, see that?" The nurse said pointing in between her baby's legs on the black and white screen.

"No, just tell me what it is, please.. "Amanda said not being able to wait any longer.

"Well, I hope you have a name picked out for a sweet baby girl." The nurse said smiling at Amanda. Amanda looked at Liv in aw, and shock and then back at the Nurse.

"Are you sure?" Amanda asked smiling.

"I'm 99.9 percent sure honey, that's a little girl." The nurse said taking a snapshot of the proof.

"Oh my gosh, Liv..I'm having a girl." Amanda said as she let a few tears of Joy fall from her eyes.

"Ahh, I knew It..didn't I?" Liv asked smiling back at Amanda.

"I'll never doubt ya again." Amanda said wiping the jelly from her swollen abdomen.

"Come on let's go tell Nick!" Olivia said so happy she was right.

"Nick!" Amanda said excitedly, not noticing he was on the phone.

"Hey, Amanda someone wants to talk to ya." Nick said with a smile as he handed her his cell.

"Hello." Amanda said wondering who was on the other end.

"Manda Baby, Hey..it's me Fin." Fin said. Amanda's eyes filled with more tears of joy.

"F-Fin..Omg, How are you?" She asked in shock.

"I'm doing fine, Missing you..how have you been? How's the baby?" Fin asked.

"I missed you too, so much hun, we're doing just fine." She said smiling "We actually just found out what I'm having." She added.

"Oh, yea..so we having a princess or a prince?" Fin asked smiling.

"A little girl." Amanda said letting a tear drop from what Fin had just asked her, that warmed her heart.

"I can't wait to meet her baby, she's gonna look just like her gorgeous mother." Fin said in a rush "Listen baby, I gotta go..there coming back in..I miss you, take care of yourself..I'll be home soon...love you." He said quickly.

"Be careful, Love you too." Amanda said quickly before the phone clicked.

"Wow, this has been a wonderful day." Olivia said, not knowing she had spoke to soon.

Olivia's phone rang. "Benson." She answered.

"Hey we just got a new case, come on down here." Cragen said.

"Okay, On my way Cap." Olivia said not knowing what she was about to embark upon.

_**A/N: I just want to put this out here though, seriously I love all your reviews..ya'll are the sweetest and I'm glad ya'll enjoy the story. Also, I hope you enjoyed this *Happy* chapter because there's gonna be a big twist in the next chapter! **_


	14. Bad News

Olivia, Amanda, and Nick walked into the Prescient.

"Hey Cap. Where's are Vic?" Liv asked as Cragen walked out of his office.

"Liv, Nick..my office." Olivia looked at Nick, and began walking into Cap's office.

"Yea." Olivia said starting to look a little worried.

"There's no Vic, yet." Cragen sighed before saying "I just wanted to let you two know personally that Wayne Saro has escaped from Jail, I don't want Amanda alone ever." He said looking at his Detectives in all seriousness.

"Are you sure, how?" Nick asked looking at Olivia, and then back to his Cap. Olivia's jaw still wide open in shock at the news.

"I'm sure, the prison called me first, they asked me what to do, I asked them to hold off on putting it in the news until I told all three of you." Cragen said opening his door "Rollins.." Cragen asked waving her into his office.

"Yea Don, whatsup?" Amanda asked as one hand rubbed her back, and another rubbed her bump.

"Sit down, please." Cragen asked letting out a sigh. Amanda's eye's glossed over, she was scared.."what could he have to tell me that he had to tell these two first?" She thought to herself as she sat, and swallowed hard.

"I'm not sure how to tell you this Amanda but..." Cragen stopped and looked at his detective's for help. "Saro escaped last night." He finally let out after a long pause. Amanda stared off into space as she let her mind wander back to that night, and then wonder to what he had wanted since he was out.

"Amanda...Amanda." Cragen said waving a hand in front of her.

"Oh...sorry...I.." Amanda tried to explain.

"It's okay Amanda, I just wanted to let you know that Olivia, Nick and I will do all we can to help make you safe. "We're gonna catch him...I promise." Cragen said as he placed a hand on Amanda's shoulder. Amanda just nodded.

"Well, he's not gonna mess with you..so let's not even worry about it..hell, they probably already caught him." Nick said trying to cheer everyone up. Olivia and Cragen just looked at him with a 'shut the hell up' look.

"Amanda, you haven't told Cap. the good news yet." Olivia said changing the subject.

"I'm having a girl.." Amanda said forcing a smile as she looked up at Cragen.

"Oh well that's great news, I'm glad you're getting what you wanted." Cragen said smiling. Cragen's phone began ringing.

"Hello?" Don asked not knowing the number, he waved his Detective's out as he got the news. They all left the room.

Olivia let out a sigh "Guess I spoke to soon." She said setting at her desk and placing her hands on the temple's of her head.

"You know what...I'm scared...but...I-I..I know I'll be safe with you two..and I mean he's probably halfway around the country right now..I don't want to worry about it, not while I'm carrying my precious baby girl, I don't want it to hurt her." Amanda said looking at Nick and Olivia as she rubbed her belly. Olivia and Nick gave her a smile, and then Olivia walked up to her and gave her a hug.

"Come on let's get you and little princess in their back home." Olivia said giving Amanda a hand up.

"Thanks." Amanda said getting up.

"Hold on you two." Cragen said stepping out of his office.

"Yea, did you find him?" Olivia asked as she and Amanda turned around at the same time. Cragen just looked at the two women and nodded his head no.

"More bad news?" Amanda asked as her heart began to race.

"Afraid so." Cragen answered.

"What now?" Nick asked as he walked over to Liv and Amanda.

"That was Fin's undercover unit, there not letting him leave until they catch these guys, which they doubt will happen anytime soon, probably another three years..." Cragen said sighing "They moved him to a different country, no contact." He added before letting out another sigh, and turning to go back to his office.

_**A/N: So I know I said one twist, but after seeing all the reviews about no one wanting Amanda & Fin together I decided to kinda write the relationship possibility and him(for now) out of the story, I know that part kinda sucked but I aim to please so! Thanks for the reviews ya'll. **_

_***Next Chapter will be up by tonight* **_

_**In the next chapter we'll see if Wayne Saro wants something to do with Amanda and her baby. Will Olivia and Nick be able to protect her? **_


	15. Kidnapped

Olivia and Amanda walked into there Apartment just hours after finding out the news of Saro's escape.

"Mmm, this smell's delicious." Olivia said opening the pizza box, and leaning in taking in the aroma.

"That it does, give me a piece." Amanda asked reaching out her hand for a slice.

"Here ya go, I'll be right back..gonna go change." Olivia said handing Amanda a piece of pizza.

"Well you better hurry, I'm feeding two here and I'm bound to eat this whole pizza." Amanda said chuckling before taking a bite of the pizza. "Mmm" Amanda said to herself, as she layed her slice of pizza down and took off her sweater, she had a tank top underneath and it was kind of hot in the apartment.

"Hey Liv?" Amanda called into the hallway looking down on the counter at her ultrasound pic's laying out.

"Yea" Liv called back.

"Where you looking at my ultrasounds today?" Amanda asked looking confused, seeing as she had left them in her room on her dresser.

"Uh, No..why?" Liv asked coming out in a oversized t-shirt that fell a few inches above her knee caps.

"Well they where laying right here." Amanda said pointing to counter where they layed.

"Are you sure you weren't looking at them, and just forgot?" Liv asked not really minding it.

"I'm sure.." Amanda said taking another bite sure Liv had just been looking at them earlier and couldn't remember.

30 minutes later, and almost a whole pizza later the two women where stuffed.

"Well that was good." Olivia admitted putting a hand on her tummy.

"Yes, yes it was..Riley loved it to." Amanda agreed as she rubbed her baby bump.

"What? Riley, I thought you had decided on Kyleigh." Olivia asked confused.

"Well, I like that name..but I like Riley better..I think." Amanda said still rubbing her bump.

"Well...on that note, 't make up her mind, I'm gonna go take a shower." Liv said playfully as she got up, and walked to the bathroom.

"Well you do that, I tink I may just take a little nap on the couch." Amanda explained. Olivia just muffled out a okay as she shut the bathroom door.

Amanda layed on the couch on her side, she looked down and began talking to her little girl "I know I still have a while to decide, but what do you think of Riley? Would you be okay with that?" Amanda asked smiling as she looked down at her swollen belly. Amanda hadn't felt her daughter kick yet, but her last Appointment they told her anytime now she would. As she layed there listening to the sound of the shower running she began dozzing off lightly, when suddenly she heard a crick in the floor.

"Olivia?" She called out, not moving a muscle in her body. She didn't hear a reply or anything else so she closed her eyes again.

Amanda was just nodding off again when she was startled by a hand being put over mouth, "Shhh...don't say a damn word." Wayne Saro said as he walked from the behind the couch, and into Amanda's view. "I don't want to hurt you.." He said looking into her eyes and then down at her swollen abdomen where his daughter was.

"Come on, we're leaving, quietly.." He said pointing a gun at her. "I don't want to shoot you, but if you make any suspicious noise to startle 'Olivia' I will shoot her." Wayne added as he grabbed her coat and shoes and pushed her towards the door.

Amanda couldn't think of anyone else but her daughter at the moment, her eyes filled with tear's, and her heart with fear as he gently pulled her out the door.

"Good girl." He said as they were outside, he let go of her mouth and her arm. "Now just act cool, don't run, or I'll shoot you." He said evilly. Amanda just held onto her belly and silently prayed as he lead her to a black truck.

"I hate to do this, but by now your friend up there..she's probably already called the cops on me, and I can't have them seeing your pretty little face." He said shoving her into the cab of the truck, before giving her one fast, and hard hit to the head knocking her out. And just like that, he drove off.

_**A/N: Thanks for the amazing reviews..just a reminder there is a poll on the top of my Profile page to whether or not Finanda should happen! The next chapter we'll see how the squad handle's her kidnapping, and what Wayne wants with her again. **_


	16. What do you want

"Wake up, sleeping Beauty." Wayne said dabbing a cold wet rag over her busted lip, where he had hit her earlier. Amanda awoke in shock, her eye's grew big, and she set up really fast, reaching a hand down to feel her bump.

"Wh-what do you..." Amanda started to ask what he had wanted with her, but he hushed her, combing her hair back behind her ear. Him touching her again chilled her to the bone, and she flinched at any sudden movements.

"Are you fully awake now, baby?" He asked Amanda sweetly as he looked into her pale blue eyes. Amanda just shook her head as she looked around, she was on a nice little comfy couch, she was shocked when it had finally dawned on her that she wasn't tied up or in any restraints.

"Why do you have me here?" She asked finally as she scooted a few more inches away from him.

"Well, when I found out you were pregnant, and that it was mine, I was shocked..I wasn't just about to let my child just grow up without a father." He said as he scooted himself closer to her, putting a hand on her cheek, as he smiled at her.

"Wayne..you-you raped me...I don't even know you...your a convict." Amanda said suddenly shocked at his motive.

"Well none of that matters now baby." He said letting his hand slide down her chest, brushing her breasts lightly as he placed his hand on her pregnant belly. Amanda flinched and stood up, grabbing his hand off her stomach as she yelled at him "don't touch, my child..or me." Amanda said backing away from him and the couch trying to look around for a way out.

"Amanda, Amanda..baby, I don't want to hurt you...or are daughter." He said as he stepped in front of her grabbing her by the arms gently.

"I said, don't touch me." Amanda said pulling away from him.

"Oh no, see this isn't gonna work like this, you're gonna love me, got that?" He said starting to get furious with her.

"No, I will never 'Love' you...and you will have nothing to do with MY child." Amanda said running from room to room, trying to find a door out of the hell she was sure to be in with this creep.

"Oh No baby." Wayne said as he caught up to Amanda who was now in the living room, "You aren't leaving me." He said wrapping one hand around her throat as he used his other hand to rub circles around her tummy, moaning lightly in her ear as he reached under her shirt to her breasts.

"Cragen, have we got any leads yet?" Olivia asked with anger in her heart and fear in her eyes.

"No, just the neighbor who said they saw Rollins leave willingly with Saro, we traced the license plate, it was a stolen vehicle, we found it on the side of the highway a few miles outside of Ny, you're completely in the loop, we just don't have any new information." Cragen explained to Olivia as she paced around in circles trying to wrap her head around the fact that she had let this guy kidnap Amanda from her own house, when she was just a few feet away.

"Well maybe if we had put out the alert on Saro's sick ass yesterday this wouldn't have happened." Olivia said trying to blame her Captian.

"Olivia you need to calm down, this guys sick...I know, and we want him locked up, and Amanda and her baby back quickly and safely, just as much as you." Cragen tried to reassure Olivia as she huffed around.

"Well I'm not just gonna set here and wait for a body." Olivia said as she stormed out of the prescient.

"Amaro, Follow her...make sure she's alright." Cragen said looking at Amaro. Nick just nodded as he walked out the doors.

"Liv, Liv.." Nick yelled seeing Olivia walking down the street. Olivia turned around, tears ran down her cheeks.

"How, How could I let this happen?" She said falling into Nick's arms.

"Olivia, like Cap. said...it's not your fault." Nick said rubbing Olivia's back trying to comfort her as she soaked his shoulder with tears.

"She's probably hungry...I know she's scared...what about the baby?" Olivia asked through her sobs as she thought the worst. Just then a call came through Nick's phone.

"Cap?" Nick asked seeing it was Captian on the other end of the line.

"Come back in here, we got some good news, and a lead." Cragen said before hanging up the phone.

"Come on, Olivia..Cap. said he's got a lead, and good news." Nick said walking Olivia back into the prescient.

"Okay, good news first." Cap said as the two detectives re-entered the squad room. "Fin's coming back, he's on his way right now..he'll be extra help, especially with the lead we just got." Cragen said.

"What's the lead?" Olivia asked.

"helicopter spotted the latest stolen vehicle in an isolated wooded area, there are a couple of cabins out there, we're thinking maybe Rollins is in one." Cragen explained.

"Okay, Lets go." Olivia said marching towards the door.

"Yes, you and Amaro go ahead and get down their, me and Fin will be there shortly after, he still doesn't know." Cragen said handing them the piece of paper with the address on it. Olivia and Nick shook there heads as they headed for the door.

_**A/N: Sorry for not updating as quick as usual, promise it was a one time thing. Finanda won, so that will be happening in this story! Up next: Amanda is still being held by Wayne, but for how much longer?**_


	17. We're gonna be a family?

Amanda let a few tears fall from her face as Wayne felt her up, and she knew she couldn't do a thing about in fear of what he would do to her little girl.

"Come on don't be shy baby, we're gonna be a family..." Wayne said pulling his hand out from under her shirt and reaching up and wiping away her tears. "Ah don't cry, your too pretty to cry." He said as if he was actually trying to comfort her right now. She just jerked her face to the side, making his hand fall from her face.

"Well come on, let's go get you and our daughter something to eat, I know y'all are hungry." Wayne said escorting Amanda's pregnant self to the kitchen. He was right, she was starving, and she knew she needed to eat so she wasn't going to argue.

"What do you want to eat, I can cook just about anything." He said smiling as he opened the fridge. Amanda was still so angry at the situation she didn't say a word.

"Well, alright then..let's see." Wayne said ignoring the fact that she was ignoring him.

"Here I'll make you some pancakes, I'll cut up some strawberries, and we have whipped cream..it'll be delicious." Wayne said grabbing the ingredients from the fridge.

"You know..there looking for me..my squad, my friends...you wont get away with this." Amanda finally spoke.

"Oh, I know there looking..but they wont find you, sorry to burst your bubble pretty lady but we're in the middle of no where." Wayne said as he poured out a pancake onto the pan.

"If that's true why didn't you let me run?" Amanda asked.

"Well, I love you..I wouldn't want you to get hurt...there's all sorts of creatures and what not out there." He said as he placed a few chopped strawberries on to her stack of pancakes. Amanda let out a sigh, and scooted around on her chair.

"I don't love you...I'll never love you...they will find me." Amanda said trying to reassure herself. Wayne just ignored her, and handed her a plate of pancakes along with a glass of milk.

"Eat up, I don't want our little girl in there to be deprived." He said putting his hands on his waist as he smiled down upon her.

"She's mine...you'll never see her..you sick bastard." Amanda said quickly regretting it.

"You know I've had enough of your bullshit, and mouthing back." Wayne said as he grabbed her chin roughly. "Now eat your fucking food." He said taking one of her hands and slamming it down on the counter beside her plate. Amanda glared up at him as he stared evilly at her.

Olivia, and Nick were on location, they had a huge team of back up, they were determined to find Amanda today, and soon.

"Where's our hounds?" Amaro shouted looking around.

"Right here." A man said bringing his blood hound forth along with a dozen other men and their blood hounds.

"Here's her Jacket." Nick said handing it over to the men to let the dogs sniff out, and then off they went.

"Come on Liv, let's start checking these cabins." Nick said pointing out the 3 cabins to the left of them.

"I'm right behind you." Liv said following Nick. After about 40 minutes of running through cabins looking for Amanda, they had no luck, the dogs weren't picking up her scent anywhere.

"Fin." Olivia said seeing him for the first time in a while.

"How you holding up?" Fin asked trying to stay tough for the team, and Liv..but inside he was torn apart.

"I'm okay." Olivia responded before Cragen interrupted.

"None of our men found any sign of Amanda or Wayne here.." Cragen said letting out a sigh as he turned around. Oliva just gave Nick a look, and walked off.

"I got it." Fin said putting a hand out toward Amaro stopping him in his tracks. Nick nodded as he headed towards Cragen.

"Liv..Olivia." Fin yelled as she walked fastly in front of him.

"Sorry Fin..I j-just..I thought we had found her." Olivia said as she put her hands on her hips.

"I know baby girl, I know..Listen..we are gonna find her..and I swear when we do, he's gonna be six feet under." Fin said looking Liv dead in the eyes. She held back her tears as she agreed with him, and went in for a hug.

Amanda had finished eating, Wayne had watched her the whole time.

"It was good wasn't it?" He asked taking her plate and putting it in the sink. Amanda refused to answer.

"Oh, being shy again I see." He said as he walked over to her, and ran his fingers through her hair. She tried to move her head, but he grabbed a fistful of her hair, and pulled her out of her seat.

"Come on baby..time to show you the best part of the house." He said smiling as he let go of her hair and put his hand around her back.

"Where would that be?" She asked trying to stall some time, as she knew where it would be..and she was afraid of what would happen once they were there.

"Here we go." Wayne said pushing Amanda into the bedroom gently, as he walked in behind her and closed the door. Amanda turned to him and with pleading fearful eyes she spoke.

"Ple-please Wayne...don't do this..not again." Amanda said fearful.

"Oh baby, we aren't gonna have sex again..at least not now..I just thought maybe you'd like a shower and some fresh clothes." He said pointing to the bathroom, and then to a dresser. Amanda let out a small sigh of relief.

"Oh, yea..I would." She said nodding her head.

"Well that dresser's yours..wear whatever you want." He said smiling, "I picked everything out special." He added as he watched her walk over to the dresser. Her heart sunk as she saw it was nothing but lingerie.

"Go ahead pick something out, there all maternity." He added as he walked over to her and picked up a light blue baby doll type piece.

"Here, this will look good on you, with your pretty blue eyes." He said reaching up as he brushed her cheek and looked into her eyes.

"How did I get so lucky to have you?" He asked, Amanda disgusted at him, and the lingerie replied.

"Your sick, I'm not wearing this..and you don't have me." She said letting her hormones come out.

"Oh really, well if you keep acting like a whore, I'll treat you like one." Wayne said grabbing her arms and turning her around pinning them behind her as he pushed her face down on the mattress.

"Wayne, stop...please..stop." She begged as he reached his hand down her pants. "Please Wayne... the baby." She spoke through her tears. Suddenly Wayne snapped out of his rage, and let go of her arms.

"Is she okay? Is my daughter okay?" Wayne asked gently as Amanda cried and backed herself away from him.

"Please just leave me alone." She begged. Wayne feeling bad at the thought of possibly hurting his unborn child left her alone in the bedroom, he locked the door behind him, leaving her to be.

_**A/N: Do we like it?!**_


	18. I don't wanna do this, you know

Amanda got off the bed, holding onto her baby bump, not holding back on letting her tears fall. "Why, why, why?" Amanda asked out loud as she walked toward the bathroom, she stopped in front of the mirror and looked at her face, a small bruise had formed around the corner of her lip where it was split. She put a finger to it, and flinched in pain. "Son of a bitch." She said as she let her head fall. She turned the warm water on, and began to undress, she took her shirt off, and stood in the mirror sideways as she looked at her rounded out belly. "Riley? Kyleigh?...whatever your name's gonna be..I'm sorry baby, I love you...please just be okay in there." Amanda said rubbing her swollen abdomen before taking the rest of her clothing off, and getting in the shower. It was the most relaxing thing she had ever felt, but the relaxing didn't last long when she heard the bedroom door fly open.

"Amanda, Amanda?" She heard Wayne call for her, she was completely naked and didn't want him to see her like that.

"Oh hey baby, I see you went ahead and got a shower." Wayne said smirking as he stood in the doorway of the bathroom, looking at Amanda through the clear shower curtain. She had her arm over her breasts, and her other hand covered her most private part of her.

"Why you covering up?" He asked as he pulled the curtain open. Amanda stood there shaking, still covering herself up.

"Come on, let's get you dressed, I wanna show you something." Wayne said as he reached out a hand to help her out of the shower. She didn't except his offer, and got out herself quickly grabbing the towel and covering herself up. He allowed Amanda to get dressed in her lingerie, and then asked her to follow him, and she did.

"Close your eyes." Wayne said taking her by the arm and leading her into a room. "Okay, open." Wayne said.

Amanda couldn't help but be in shock as her eyes shifted across the room, the walls were painted lavender with little darker lavender and pink butterflies across the walls, there were long stemmed playful flowers lining the bottoms of the wall, a white crib with matching bedding, and a mobile, a changing table, and a rocking chair all set in the room.

"Well what do ou think baby?" Wayne asked seeing her face. Amanda just stood there.

"Your speechless, I see." Wayne said smiling as he grabbed her from behind and hugged her waist putting his hands on her belly.

"Wayne...please." Amanda said lightly as she slipped away from him, she knew it had been a whole 3 days since she had seen the outside world, she was getting fearful that she would never be found, so she wanted to avoid being hit.

"Don't you love her room?" He asked as he set in the rocker and stretched his hands out putting them behind his head. She nodded a slight yes, and looked down at her tummy.

"Wayne..I'm cold..please let me have some more clothes." Amanda tried to ask sweetly.

"Oh your cold baby, well come here I'll warm you up." Wayne said evilly as he pulled her onto his lap, Amanda tried to pull away but he jerked her by the arm down onto him. Amanda's heart pounded as his hands wandered along every inch of her body, she tried to get up multiple times but every time he'd grip her tighter.

"Mmmmm, I'm so glad your mine." Wayne said as he pushed Amanda's wet hair to the side and began placing sweet kisses on her neck and cheek.

"Wayne..stop...stop." Amanda pleaded feeling sick to her stomach.

"Oh no baby..your cold." He said rubbing his hand up and down her inner thigh.

"I'm gonna be sick.." Amanda pleaded as he continued.

"Don't lie to me, Amanda." He said gripping her arm tighter. Just then she couldn't help it, she threw up all over him, and the nursery floor.

"You stupid bitch." Wayne said getting pissed as he pushed her off him, causing her to fall on the floor. Amanda let out a cry as she wiped away the spit and vomit away from her mouth, and placed a hand on her stomach. "Please...don't...hurt-" Amanda was saying through her crys as she put her arm up in front of her face as to defend herself from the blows she was sure would come. She was cut off when Wayne pulled her off the ground by her arm, he slapped her and let her fall to the ground again.

"God, I don't want to do this you know, I really don't I love you..but God." Wayne said stomping out of the room to go clean himself up. Amanda just layed in the corner of the room, she found a small pink bear and held it to her stomach as she cried, and prayed for her squad to find her.

"So we don't have any leads.." Fin said looking at Olivia, Amaro, and Cragen.

"No, no we don't." Cragen said letting out a sigh. Olivia shook her head no.

"Well, whats our next move?" Fin asked.

"Well, Wayne had a cell mate, let's talk to him, have Novak go with you..in case he wants something in return for helping us. Liv, you and Fin go." Cragen said.

Olivia and Fin arrived at the prison, and were sent to a little room.

"You Sean Hinz?" Liv asked even though she already knew the answer.

"Yes ma'am." Sean said looking Liv up and down, "And what can I do for you sexy?" He asked.

"Your cell mate, the one who escaped..Wayne..what did y'all talk about?" Olivia asked showing a photo of Wayne to Sean.

"Oh that mother fucker liked to talk..he was sick, raping women and shit..man he was a freak." Sean said looking at the Detectives.

"Well since he liked to talk, did he ever mention a cop, or a woman named Amanda?" Fin asked.

"Yea, he said that was his baby momma, she was his fave..man that's why he got out of here." Sean explained.

"Do you know where he was going? What he wanted with her?" Fin asked.

"Oh no. I'm in this hell hole for life, I ain't talking until I get a deal man..." Sean said seeing this opportunity. Just then Casey walked in.

"Well we know you got a wife, and we know you haven't seen her since you been locked up..we can get you a conjugal visit every weekend if you help us out." Casey said as she set down beside the two Detectives. Sean set there for a moment and thought.

"Alright..I'll help y'all." Sean spoke, nodding his head.

_**A/N: I swear I'm not evil! lol Thanks for the wonderful reviews! **_


	19. She tried

"Okay so this girl he talked about all the time, she said she was a cop, and that she was pregnant with his kid, said he wanted her to marry him and raise there kid together..weird shit man." Sean started explaining.

"Okay, What else did he have to say?" Fin asked.

"Just that he had someone watching her ever since he found out she was pregnant, that when he got out they were gonna be together..liv somewhere real secluded, like the woods or some shit..he said there was a perfect spot...some place his pops used to take him fishing?" Sean spoke.

"Thanks, we'll make sure you get to see your wife, been a big help." Fin said handing him a box of cigarettes. Sean just nodded.

"Well let's go see if Wayne has any family friends who would know about this spot." Liv said as they walked out.

"I'm right there with you, calling Cap. now and filling him in." Fin said as he called Cragen.

"Wake up sleepy head." Wayne said as he brushed Amanda's hair out of her face with his hand. Amanda awoke from what she thought was a nightmare only to realize it was her reality.

"Let's get you cleaned up." Wayne said as he pulled her off the ground gently. She allowed him to help her up.

"Sorry about that." Wayne said as he placed a hand on her lightly bruised cheek. Amanda flinched from fear more than pain.

"Listen it's almost dinner time, I thought maybe I'd grill out..sound good?" Wayne said smiling at her as he put a hand on her tummy. At this point Amanda decided she would try to stop making him angry or mad at her, she knew it wasn't good for her daughter or herself. Amanda gave him a forced half smile before she spoke.

"That s-sounds fine.." She spoke softly as she looked down at the ground.

"Ah, I'm glad your starting to come around, While you were asleep I went out and bought you some more clothes..maybe you'll like them better." Wayne said taking her by the hand to the bedroom.

"Than-k you.." Amanda spoke quietly as she looked and saw yoga pants, and sweatshirts.

"I'm gonna go get dinner started, you get dressed and then come outside with me." Wayne instructed to her. She nodded her head, and began getting dressed. She had put on black yoga pants, a white tank, and a neon pink hoodie. Having these made her feel a lot better, almost even safer.

"Hi..." Amanda said quietly as she came outside.

"Hey, glad your out here, it's a perfect night, isn't it?" He asked as he looked up the sky.

"Yea..it's beautiful...where are we?" She tried asking.

"Oh nowhere important baby." Wayne said smiling at her as he flipped the food and then closed the lid. "Smells good, I'm getting hungry..aren't you?" He asked as he looked over at her.

"Yea...I'm starving." Amanda replied.

"I bet you're...got a growing little girl in their." He said as he bent down in front of her, he placed his head up to her stomach, this sickened Amanda..but she stayed calm. "Has she kicked yet?" he asked rubbing his hands around in circles on her tummy.

"No..she hasn't." Amanda replied, swallowing hard.

"Oh darn, maybe we can get her to kick tonight." Wayne said giving Amanda a wink.

"What do you mean?" Amanda asked with a sudden coldness coming over her.

"Oh you'll see baby." Wayne said turning his back to Amanda. The sun was going down, she looked around all she could see were trees and more trees but she knew she should at least try to runaway. She got a sudden boost of courage and slipped out of her chair quietly and tip toed away from him, and the back porch.

"Where do you think your going Amanda?" Wayne asked with that cold black, evil look in his eyes. Her heart ran cold and her blood ran hot, and she began running.

"Please..please let me get to a road, a highway..please." She said as he ran past trees.

"Oh Amanda..I know these woods like the back of my hand...do you really want to do this?" Wayne yelled at her as he ran behind her.

"Oh god...please..please let there be a highway up here." Amanda said to herself as she wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"Listen, I don't wanna hurt you..come back now, and I promise I wont hurt you...Amanda." Wayne yelled as he came closer and closer to Amanda who was loosing her breath and unfortunately slowing down a bit.

"Oh god, nooooo...please." Amanda said to herself as she turned around and saw him only a few feet away from her, but still she ran. "aaaaaaa." Amanda yelled out as she fell down, she had tripped over a tree branch.

"Gotcha..." Wayne said as he crawled on top of her..." Did you hurt our baby?" He asked angrily seeing her face in pain. "I-I-.." Amanda cried out in pain.

"Is she hurt? Did you hurt my child you stupid bitch." Wayne yelled at Amanda as he slapped her, and put a hand around her throat.

"W-way-ne...I can't- br-breath." Amanda struggled to get out as Wayne squeezed her throat tighter and tighter.

"Why did you look like you were in pain when you fell?" Wayne asked as he finally let go of her neck. Amanda began getting her breathing back to normal and then answered

"I-I think I broke my ankle...I need to go to a hospital..." Amanda cried out.

"So my daughter's okay, everything feels okay with her?" Wayne asked grabbing her by the chin. She shook her head yes, not really knowing if she was okay or not.

"Come on, I see you aren't gonna be allowed any freedom." Wayne said lifting Amanda off the ground, and taking her back inside.

_**A/N: What? Two chapter's, one day? I must love y'all or something! :) **_


	20. Hospital Visit

Wayne carried Amanda into their bedroom. "Does that hurt?" Wayne asked as he applied pressure to her ankle. Amanda nodded her head yes through the pain and the tears. "Good" Wayne said and pushed on her ankle a little harder.

"Your just..your pure evil." Amanda yelled out as he pushed harder on her ankle.

"You ain't seen nothing baby." Wayne said with an evil grin.

"Listen...Wayne..I'm sorry.. I'm-I'm just scared..please take me to a hospital..what if falling hurt the baby? pl-please..please take me." Amanda begged as she reached her arms out, and cried.

Wayne put his hands over his face and then yelled. "Dammit." Amanda's eyes grew big as he lunged at her, he didn't hit her, but he acted like he would.

"Please..please..." Amanda continued to beg.

"It wasn't suppose to be like this..I just wanted a family." Wayne began mumbling to himself as he pulled out a box and a gun.

"Oh my god." Amanda screamed out as she saw the gun.

"Shut your mouth...I'm not gonna kill you." Wayne said as he layed the gun to the side, and walked over to Amanda. "Give me your hand." Wayne said demanding for her left hand.

"I'm gonna take you to the hospital...but you try anything stupid." Wayne started yelling as he grabbed her by the chin "I will kill you..I mean, I'm already suppose to be in prison, what makes you think I wouldn't shoot you dead before I went back?" He asked as he shoved the gold ring on her trembling finger. Amanda shook her head in understanding as he picked her up off the bed and took her to the car. "Your new name's Jayla Wynn, I'm Jason Wynn..here's your birth certificate, social security card, and drivers license." Wayne said handing the papers over to Amanda who was in so much pain she couldn't think straight. "If they ask, you don't have a obgyn, just a midwife who comes to the house, got it?" He asked as he looked over at Amanda who was clinching the sides of the seat from the pain searing through her ankle, she shook her head, and let out a few whimpers of pain.

"Okay were here, I swear I won't hesitate to use this." Wayne said angrily as he pulled Amanda out of the car.

"Somebody, help..help me, my wife she fell..and hurt her ankle..she's almost 5 months pregnant." He yelled out as he entered the hospital.

"Sir, Sir..here let's get her into a wheel chair." A nurse said frantically as she pulled a wheel chair over to them.

"Yes, we need to check on our daughter." Wayne said placing Amanda into the wheel chair.

"Alright this is a first priority case so let's get her on back, I'll tell the Doctor. " The nurse said before running to the back for about three minutes and then running back out to them.

"Alright ma'am..your in room 3, sir..sir." The nurse said trying to get Wayne's attention.

"Yea she gonna be okay?" Wayne asked nervously.

"I don't know I'm just a nurse listen while she's getting the exam for injuries you need to be out here." The nurse explained.

"No, No..I can't leave my wife." Wayne said as he walked past the nurse.

"Sir, I don't want to call security...she's with the Doctor, she'll be okay..just come set out here, and fill out this paperwork, we'll get you back there as soon as possible." The nurse said grabbing a hold of Wayne's arm.

"Fine, fine.." Wayne said not wanting to blow his cover.

"Ma'am, I'm Doctor Timber, are you having any pelvic or stomach pains?" He asked as he lifted Amanda's shirt and placed the jelly on her stomach.

"No..No I'm not..where's way-I mean my husband?" She asked noticing she was alone in the room.

"Your husband's in the waiting room, during this exam he isn't allowed back here..it's standard procedure, I'm sorry." The Doctor explained. Amanda suddenly not caring about the pain she was in grabbed the Doctor by his white coat sleeve.

"L-listen, he's not my husband..he kidnapped me...I'm a NYPD Detective..please-please help me." Amanda begged desperately.

"Ma'am...Ma'am let go of me." The Doctor said before jerking his arm away from her, and then leaving the room. Amanda put her head in her hands and began crying. 'Did I just blow my only chance?' She thought to herself.

"Dammit we're too late, he's moved her." Olivia said as she met Amaro, and Fin at the front of the house.

"Yea, but she was definitely here." Nick explained.

"What the hell's this sick bastard doing with her now?" Fin asked putting a hand over his head as he began shaking it.

"I can't believe we missed them..I mean look at this place, he clearly wasn't planning on taking her anywhere else..he had a damn nursery set up." Olivia said trying to wrap her brain around all this.

"Olivia, Nick, Fin..come on." Cragen said getting into a squad car, Oliva and Fin jumped in with him.

"What now Cap." Liv asked frantically.

"A nurse at the local hospital here, has a blonde woman claiming to be a NYPD Detective who was kidnapped, she's about five months pregnant..it's gotta be Amanda." Cragen stated before yelling at the cop who was driving to move faster.

"Oh my god, she's at the hospital.." Olivia said looking at Fin.

"The baby." Olivia and Fin said in sync.

_**A/N: Is Amanda finally safe again? Thanks for all the reviews! **_


	21. Safe

"Excuse me, Excuse me!" Olivia called out to anyone who would listen at the Nurse's station.

"Ma'am?" A nurse asked Olivia as if she was bothering her.

"Someone called in on a possible Missing person, NYPD Detective." Olivia said pulling out a photo of Amanda she had snapped not to long before she was kidnapped.

"Oh the pregnant one." The Nurse said fumbling through her papers. "I'm gonna need to see some I.D.'s" She said looking down at the papers. Olivia handed over her's and Fin's badge, the nurse looked them over and then nodded her head "Follow me." She said walking out from behind the counter.

"Is she okay?" Fin asked.

"She will be, she's got a broken ankle, high blood pressure, and a few minor bruises, and cuts." The nurse said looking down at the clipboard before she stopped in front of the Door. "Okay, here's her room, she may be asleep." The nurse said leaving them be. Olivia gave her a quick smile and opened the door slowly.

"Shhh." Olivia said putting her finger up to her lips. Fin creeped in behind her, trying not to make a lot of noise.

"Bastard." Liv said quietly as he looked Amanda over.

"I'm just glad she's safe, and the baby's okay." Fin said trying not to think about what he had possibly done to her.

"Oh, we're sorry." Olivia said seeing Amanda's eyes beginning to open.

"Olivia..is that really you?" Amanda asked softly before reaching up and rubbing her eyes.

"Yes sweetie, it's really me." Olivia said grabbing Amanda's hand. Amanda smiled at her, and then turned her head "FIN?" Amanda asked excitedly.

"Yes manda baby, it's me." Fin said as he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"I-I thought" Amanda started to wonder why he was back, but Fin stopped her. "I'm back baby, let's just worry about you." Fin said as he set beside her and held her hand.

"Well, they've already got Wayne back in prison." Amanda said looking up at Liv, and then back to Fin.

"Yea we know baby." Fin said looking into her eyes.

"I'm so sorry." Liv finally spoke. Amanda just shook her head, " Don't, Olivia..don't be." Amanda said grabbing for Liv's hand.

"I just...I was so worried, and I mean..why didn't you yell for me?" Olivia asked.

"He had a gun, said he would kill you then take me anyways..I believed him, and I couldn't let him kill my only best girl friend." Amanda said. Olivia just squeezed her hand tighter.

"I swear, I could kill the bastard." Liv said aloud. "Yea, I second that." Fin said agreeing. "let's go ahead and make that a third." Amanda added.

"Well, the Doctor said you're gonna be fine, and is your little girl in their." Liv said placing a hand on Amanda's tummy.

"Yes, yes..I am so thankful." Amanda said looking down at her baby bump. "Oh yea, you haven't seen me since I've gotten fatter, huh?" Amanda asked playfully with Fin, Fin just shook his head. "Here." Amanda said placing Fin's hand on her rounding out belly, Fin let a smile creep onto his face, "That's our princess." Fin said smiling, Amanda nodded her head yes, and began to get a little teary eyed.

"Woah." Fin said in amazement, "did she just kick?" He asked.

Amanda just as shocked as Fin spoke "Yes, that's the first time." She smiled at Fin, and then grabbed Olivia's hand, and placed it back on her tummy.

"Come on sweetie, kick again." Olivia spoke to Amanda's belly. "Ah!" Olivia said in shock that she responded to her voice she kept talking to Amanda's belly "This is your Aunt Olivia..I love you!" She said smiling as she continued to feel her kicks.

"Well, I love you Amanda, but I'm gonna go meet up with Cragen, and Amaro let them know you're okay, that you'll be leaving tomorrow..glad we got you back." Olivia said as she walked out, closing the door behind her. Olivia walked down the hall and met with Amaro & Cragen.

"She's doing wonderful..I don't think her got to her like he did last time." Olivia said looking at the two men.

"Good, glad she and the baby are okay." Cragen stated.

"Yea, me too." Amaro added.

"Oh, we got to feel her kick!" Olivia stated trying to change the mood of the conversation around.

"Oh yea, that's awesome!" Nick said smiling.

"Yea, she got a name for that little angel in there yet?" Cragen asked as he set back in the seat.

"Yea she told us while we were back there..Daniella Hope." Olivia stated.

"Oh wow, that's pretty." Nick spoke.

"Yea, it's nice." Cragen said.

"Daniella means 'Miracle'." Olivia added, and they all shared a smile.

_**A/N: Hey guys, so this isn't over yet, but it is coming to a end..but don't fret! I'm making a sequel..or two. I just need some input, should the sequel be about Amanda & Fin raising her as a baby, Amanda going through the ups and downs of parenthood (basically fluffy, happy, and a little smutty.) OR should it be about when her daughter's a little bit older, say 6 and something happens to her (Don't want to give it away, but if you know me..you can probably figure it out.) Either way, I will make the sequel about her being 6, just wanted to know if y'all would like a happy story in between a possible sad story? Thanks for the reviews, and the input! **_

_**& For those of you who read "Missing: SVU Detectives" the next chapter will be up tonight!**_


	22. Happy, Happy, Happy!

()()()()()4 Months later! ()()()()()

"Just squeeze me hand, baby." Fin said trying to comfort Amanda as Olivia sped down the road to the Hospital.

" Ahhh...DAMMMMMIT." Amanda yelled from the backseat.

"Oh my god, is she okay back their?" Olivia asked worried about her friend.

"Just drive faster Liv." Fin replied through gritted teeth, Amanda was now squeezing his hand so tight that her nails had broken skin, it hurt but he knew it was nothing compared to what she was feeling. "Just breathe baby." He said aloud to Amanda who had been holding in her breath at each contraction.

"Gosh, this is nothing like the movies, huh?" Liv asked trying to lighten the mood..it didn't help though.

"Ohhhhhhhhh Goddddd." Amanda yelled as she held onto Fin's hand, and the front seat as a contraction came waving through.

"Olivia..aren't we there yet?" Fin asked worried about Amanda.

"I'm going as fast as I can, I got the sirens going...I'm sorry!" She replied. "Oh, I see the Hospital, were almost their Amanda honey." Liv replied. Amanda just cried in pain.

"Hello, we got a pregnant lady here!" Olivia yelled out into the hospital's emergency room, a nurse nodded her head, and got a wheelchair.

"Just keep on breathing baby." Fin said as he helped Amanda out of the car and into the wheelchair.

"How far apart are the contractions honey?" The nurse asked politely as she rushed through the halls pushing Amanda, while Fin and Liv followed.

"A-about..5 minutes." She replied through the pain.

"Wow, this little one's ready to come then, isn't he?" The nurse said with a smile on her face. Amanda didn't say a word, just gritted her teeth.

"Okay, we called your Doctor he's on his way now!" The nurse said as she handed Amanda a gown, and hospital socks, "I'm gonna let you change, then I'll be back in here to get a IV started, and all those things." The nurse said politely before leaving Amanda alone to get dressed with Fin and Liv.

"Oh god, this hurts." Amanda said as she kicked off her maternity pants onto the floor. "Olivia can you tie this for me?" Amanda asked painfully as she turned around for Olivia to tie her gown up.

"Here baby, let me rub your back." Fin said as Amanda set on the hospital bed.

"Hey Don...yep...it's happening...get your asses down here!" Olivia said talking to Cap.

"Hey ask em if they'll bring me some taco bell for after?" Amanda asked since she was starving. Olivia nodded her head as she told Don the details.

"Okay hun, I'm gonna have to hook you up to a couple of things, Are these two gonna be here for Delivery?" The nurse asked as she placed a belt around her stomach. Amanda nodded her head yes.

"Alrighty sweetheart, wow..Doc better get here first, she's ready to come any minute now!" The nurse explained as she watched her contraction's being less than 2 minutes apart on the monitor. "Here's your scrubs." The nurse said handing Fin, and Olivia light blue scrubs to get dressed in. "If you need anything press that buzzer." The nurse said before closing the door.

"Fuckkkkkkk, fuckkkkkk, fuck." Amanda hollered as another strong contraction came through, Fin had already gotten dressed and was holding Amanda's hand again.

"Hello sweetie." Amanda's OBGYN said as she came in, grabbing a pair of gloves.

"You ready for this?" The Doctor asked before putting Amanda's leg's up on the sturps. Amanda just nodded her head "ready to see her, and stop with these damn contractions." She responded.

"Alright sweetheart, now when I tell you I want you to put your hands on the back of your knees, and push as long and as hard as you can." Amanda shook her head yes.

"Okay..push." The Doctor exclaimed.

"Mmmmph." Amanda said as she pushed, holding on to her leg's, and shaking she was trying so hard to get her out.

"Alrigh, breathe." The Doctor instructed. "I see her little head, she's got a lot of hair." The Doctor spoke, trying to encourage Amanda to give it her all.

"Oh, here's a big one honey, push." The doctor instructed again.

"Mmmmmmmmph." Amanda said holding on to her legs tight as she pushed down.

"Push, push, push." The Doctor kept saying. Amanda continued. "Her head's out!" one of the many nurses said who was there.

"You're doing great baby." Fin said to Amanda as he brushed her hair out of her face. Olivia agreed with Fin. "You're doing wonderful!" Olivia said getting teary eyed already.

"Oh, another one honey..come on push!" The Doctor instructed.

"Ohhhhh godddd." Amanda screamed through gritted teeth as she felt her daughter's shoulder's move through her.

"She's out! She's here, she's beautiful!" The Doctor said holding up little Dani.

"Oh my god..oh my god." Olivia said with the hugest smile on her face, "you did it!" She said letting the joyful tears fall from her eyes.

"Great Job baby." Fin said rubbing her hand as he and her stared in amazement at the precious gift.

"Here you go, want to cut the cord?" A nurse said handing Fin the medical scissors, Fin shook his head yes, as him and Amanda had already discussed he would be cutting the cord. "Alright here ya go momma." The Nurse said laying the screaming bundle of Joy on Amanda's belly for just a few minutes before they took her back and got her cleaned up.

"Hi..Hi sweetie, I'm your momma." Amanda said looking down at her little Miracle, letting her tears of pain quickly change to joy and happiness.

"And I'm your daddy!" Fin said leaning over looking into Dani's eyes, and then Kissing Amanda on the forehead. Olivia had already left the room to go tell Don, Amaro and Munch.

"Alright let's get her cleaned up, and we'll bring her right back." A nurse said picking up Little Dani and taking her over to a baby bed to clean her up. "She's 7 pounds 20 ounces and 19.5 inches long." The nurse said as she carried little blonde haired, blue eyes Dani back over to her mommy, and daddy in a little purple swaddling blanket.

"She's perfect." Amanda said looking up at Fin as she held her in her arms.

"Just like her mommy, she's beautiful." Fin replied as he held Amanda's hand, and put his finger out for Dani to wrap her tiny hand around, which she did. Amanda was so happy, she didn't even think about the pains she had just gone through.

"Knock, Knock." Olivia said coming back into the room, now with Munch, Amaro, and Cap.

"Oh guys you shouldn't have." Amanda said smiling as they came in each with gift's, Much brought her flowers and a small pink teddy bear for Dani, Cap. brought balloons, and a little outfit, and Amaro brought Amanda's taco bell along with a little NYPD sock cap in pink for Dani.

"Thank you" Amanda said as they set their stuff down.

"Well I'm gonna be that woman." Olivia chuckled reaching out her hands for the little bundle of joy.

"There you go." Amanda said gently handing off Dani to Olivia.

"I'm your Aunt..yes I am, I love you so much..you little cutie." Olivia talked to Dani as she kissed her little cheeks.

"Well don't be stingy." Nick said reachin out his arms for Dani.

"Ahh, but I want to give her kisses." Liv said blowing kisses out to Dani as she handed her off.

"She looks just like you." Nick said looking at little Dani.

"Yea, that's what I said..looks like a little Amanda." Fin said smiling.

"Okay, Okay.. give her to me." Munch said. "Hmm, that 'pacy' looks like a conspiracy theory." Munch joked as he looked at Dani.

"Oh lord Munch, we ain't gonna let you around her with all your conspiracy theories, man." Fin said laughing, as he set on the edge of the bed with Amanda.

"Here you go Cap." Much said giving Fin the stink eye as he handed Dani over.

"Wow, Amanda...I'm so proud of you..she's a beauty." Cragen said looking down at Dani, holding her little hand.

"Thanks Cap." Amanda said smiling as she looked at Don, and then around the room that was filled with nothing but love and happiness.

"Here ya go daddy." Cragen said passing little Dani over to Fin.

"Thanks." Fin said as he held onto his daughter gently. "Oh lord, Amanda baby, she's already got me wrapped around her little finger." Fin said as he got teary eyed looking at Dani. Amanda just smiled back.

"Hi" A nurse said popping into the room, with some papers.

"Here's her Birth Certificate, we need you two to sign it." The nurse said handing Amanda the paper, and a pen. "Let me see that little cutie." The nurse said walking over to fin. "Wow, she has a lot of hair!" The nurse exclaimed as she looked her over smiling.

"Here you go." Amanda said handing over the Birth Certificate to Fin to sign.

"Wait." Fin said hesitant. Amanda's heart almost stopped right there.

"What..I thought.." Amanda said confused.

"Amanda, I want to be with you, and Dani for the rest of my life, I love you, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me, right after Dani...will you marry me?" Fin asked as he got down on one knee right there in front of the nurse, Olivia, Cap., Munch, and Nick.

Amanda couldn't help but let out a few more tears as she looked into Fin's loving eye's. "Yes, Yes I will." She said smiling as Fin slipped the diamond ring around her finger.

Fin reached up and Gave Amanda a passionate Kiss "Now give me that Birth Certificate." Fin asked happy as ever, he signed his name, and then took back his daughter. As Fin, and Amanda set on the bed, there friends gathered around the bed.

"That's your Uncle John, your Uncle Don, and Uncle Nick, and that right there..is your Aunt Olivia." Amanda said as she pointed them all out.

"Welcome to the world Daniella Hope Tutuola." Fin said as they all smiled down upon her.

_**A/N: Awwww :) Happy Ending's, yay! Well this is the last chapter of this story, but please, please, please still review, It makes me so happy! I want to know what ya'll thought of it! Also, what's a good name for the Sequel? I've decided to make two sequels, the first of which will have Fin, and Amanda's wedding, Olivia will also be getting married, and having kids in this story, because I want everyone happy! So Bensidy or Bensaro? Love you all! **_


End file.
